Deveres
by Ranny Miotty
Summary: Hinata se ve obrigada a ajudar no crescimento do cla. E para isso se torna o sacrifício.
1. Chapter 1

Deveres

Hinata abriu os olhos perolados assim que sentiu os primeiros raios da manha sobre sua face. Se esticou na grande cama e se pos a observar as arvores ao longe. Após um certo tempo Hinata se dirigiu ao banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal. Se deixou escorregar na banheira ao ponto que somente o sei nariz ficasse fora da água. Estava nervosa, faltava uma semana para o seu aniversario de 21 anos e seu pai já havia dito que queria lhe informar algumas coisas. Com relação ao assunto que o seu pai iria falar, Hinata não tiinha nem uma sombra de duvida que seria a respeito dos interesses do clã. E agora que ela estava exatamente uma semana de adquirir a sua suposta liberdade, Hiashi não pensaria duas vezes para puxar as correntes. Mesmo tendo se esforçado e conseguido o respeito de todos, Hiashi parecia ou fingia não ver o crescimento de sua filha mais velha. Hinata não havia crescido apenas nos seus treinamentos, a Hyuuga também havia se tornado uma bela mulher. Os cabelos preto azulados, estavam na altura da cintura, o corpo antes tímido e magro, havia ganho formas mais sinuosas e os olhos prateados um contorno misterioso. Não havia homem na vila de Konoha que não reparasse. Assim que terminou de se arrumar passou calma pelos corredores em direção a mesa de café.

- Bom dia pai. Hinata disse assim que viu o patriarca do clã Hyuuga sentado na ponta da mesa. Sentado ao lado esquerdo de Hiashi estava Neji. O Primo de Hinata, como sempre os cabelos longos do primo estavam presos nas pontas com um forte elástico. A camisa branca impecável e a face sem expressão. Ele estava concentrado no seu cha, o que indicava que ele havia tido uma conversa desagradável com o tio. Hanabi chegou atrasada como sempre a mesa de café da manhã. A Irmã mais nova de Hinata, sempre fazia isso, não importava quantas brincas levasse de Hiashi; ela fazia o mesmo em todas as refeições.O café ocorreu normal como sempre, ou seja, Hinata comendo e vez ou outra olhando para janela, Hanabi tagarelando enquanto secava descaradamente o primo, Neji repleto do seu ar "Não sou nada menos do que a perfeição" enquanto comia e Hiashi bebericando o seu chá ao passo que analisava todos.

- Hinata não se esqueça que temos assuntos a tratar. Hiashi quebrou a cena rotineira. Hinata olhou nos olhos do pai e concordou. Neji parou de olhar para sua xícara e olhou para o tio, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não disse. Hiashi se levantou e finalizou – Estarei no escritório.

- Sim senhor. Foi a única coisa que a primogênita disse.

Hinata bateu levemente os nos dos dedos na grande porta de carvalho e assim que ouviu a permissão do pai, entrou. Para a surpresa da morena Neji também estava na sala e pelo tom avermelhado do rosto dele Hinata pode concluir que a conversa da mesa de café havia continuado ali.

- Hinata se sente. Hiashi indicou uma cadeira para a filha e apontou outra para Neji. O rapaz não tinha muita escolha, já estava nervoso com o tio e não queria discutir mais. Apenas se sentou ao lado da prima e diante da mesa de trabalho do patriarca Hyuuga. Diferente dos outros dias Hiashi estava com um kimono preto, o que fazia os olhos perolados dele ficarem mais assustadores. Hiashi se sentou assim que viu Hinata e Neji sentados.

- Bem... nosso assunto não será breve hoje. Irei falar sobre varias coisas até chegar no ponto principal de meu interesse. Ele disse encarando Hinata e torceu o canto do lábio fino ao ver o sobrinho virar o rosto.

- Todos sabem do problema do clã em conciliar os interesses da família principal com a secundaria. Hinata acenou positivamente a cabeça e olhou de canto para o primo. Sabia que durante anos o primo sofrera por ser da família secundaria, mas depois de sua luta com Naruto, Neji passara a ver a família principal com outros olhos e ate mesmo o seu relacionamento com Hinata mudara. Ele não lhe sorria sempre, claro que não ! Neji Hyuuga sorri, isso era impossível! Os mortais não eram dignos de ver tamanha beleza sorrir. Era o que muitas mulheres ( principalmente Tenten) diziam a respeito do cobiçado Neji.

- Outra questão que sempre me preocupou é a liderança do clã, Hinata é muito fraca para assumir um clã, quem dirá o clã Hyuuga. Ele disse como se a filha não estivesse na sala, nesse momento foi o momento de Neji olhar para a prima, mas a surpresa dele, ela não chorou ou desviou os olhos do pai. De certa forma ela já havia se acostumado com a mania do pai em lhe esfregar na cara que qualquer um poderia assumir o clã, menos ela.

- Os membros do conselho têm me pressionado com relação a uma divisão de tarefas do clã. Temos crescido muito e ate mesmo eu acho que está ficando difícil controlar todas as atividades e assuntos do clã. E uma vez que a herdeira está há uma semana de atingir a maior idade, tenho que decidir logo o que farei para evitar discussões internas. É fato que preciso de um auxiliar nas tarefas, na verdade preciso de dois. Nesse momento Hiashi parou de olhar para o pátio do clã e olhou para a filha e o sobrinho a sua frente. Você Hinata por direito ira me suceder no clã, mas é muito fraca para tomar as decisões certas para o Cla, em contra partida Neji seria um excelente sucessor, mas nascido na família secundaria. É um grande dilema, afinal os interesses do clã sempre estão acima de tudo. Nesse momento Hinata sentiu a garganta amargar, mas não deixou as lagrimas rolarem. Se sentia triste, não por saber que o primo era melhor do que ela. Isso era explicito, não era a toa que ele recebera desde pequeno o apelido de "Gênio Hyuuga". O que mais doía era a forma com que o pai a tratava, era nada mais que uma mercadoria em prol da felicidade do clã. Uma peça de sacrifício. Tornou a encarar o pai aguardando a conclusão dele. Essa não tardou a vir como uma facada no peito da primogênita.

- E é por isso que descidi, Neji entregar Hinata a você. Nesse momento o chão sumira e o único som que chegava nos ouvidos da moça era a voz do pai dizendo aquelas palavras.

-...Quero de despose Hinata. Eu já havia lhe comentado isso e agora vejo que é o mais certo. O conselho já se manifestou noite passada sobre a tomada da metade dos patrimônios Hyuuga a fim de auxiliar na gestão. Não é o que quero, apesar de serem todos membros do clã, não quero a mão daqueles velhos sobre os negócios. Não irão pensar nas pessoas do clã e sim nos seu próprios interesses.

- E você também não esta fazendo isso? Neji perdera os seus finos modos, ele se levantou e bateu na mesa.

- Sim e não. Já lhe expliquei isso, Neji. Ele disse assim que viu o sobrinho enraivecido se jogar na cadeira.

- Mas eu quero saber. Foi a vez de Hinata de se pronunciar, a voz embargada pelas lagrimas.

- Bem já faz algum tempo que pensei nisso e questionei Neji. Como esperado ele se negou, disse que era loucura. Mas se olhar bem, Posso ressolver alguns problemas com isso e fazer você ser útil para o clã uma vez. Primeiro você sendo desposada por Neji, evito que outro homem tem interesse em você e assim mantenho a linhagem do Byakugan intacta. Já que não é segredo o interesse de muitas pessoas em desvendar o nosso Kekkei Genkai. Outra questão é a influência do conselho nas minhas escolhas, uma vez que você sendo desposada poderá me auxiliar junto a Neji. Mostrarei a família secundaria, representada por Neji, que não tenho mas essas idéias separatistas e como prova entrego minha filha primogênita. Assim ganho mais apoio e facilita na conciliação das minhas decisões junto a segunda família. Após ouvis as explicações do pai, Hinata entrou em pânico. Não acreditava no que havia ouvido e o pior Hiashi já havia discutido com Neji e estava descidido. Agora ela entendia o porque do mal humor anormal do primo. Sabia que ele normalmente era seco, mas nas ultimas semanas estava pior. Achou que foi por saber que Tenten estava saindo com o imão do Kazekage, mas agora entendia bem o por que.

-... esta descidido. Hiashi continuou. Na noite após sua festa de maior idade será consumado, não será preciso festa para isso, apenas irei anunciar ao conselho e aos membros mais importantes do clã. Estão dispensados. Após isso Hiashi abaixou a cabeça para algumas anotações e não olhou mais para os dois.

Destruída. Essa era a palavra que se encaixava no estado de Hinata. Quando ela achava que o pai não conseguia, ele a surpreendia soltando uma dessas. Ouviu batidas leves na porta, sabia que era o primo. O ouviu entrar sem esperar permissão. Neji viu a prima esparramada na cama, os cabelos espalhados nos lençóis brancos e a face pálida repleta de lagrimas. Ele se sentou próximo a prima e se pos a olhar a enorme janela. Ao longe via aves voarem livres no céu. Após um tempo assim, sentiu as mãos pequenas da prima procurarem as suas, ele as envolveu e depositou um beijo casto em uma delas.

- Iremos contornar isso. Ele disse sério e olhou nos olhos chorosos dela.

- Mas como? Não vejo saída! Ela sentiu as mãos do primo puxarem sua cabeça para o colo dele.

- Não sei, mas temos uma semana para isso. Foram as palavras finais dele, após isso Hinata sentiu os longos dedos dele em sua nuca e logo ela adormeceu.

Porem essa solução não veio ao longo da semana, Neji pensou em várias formas de livrar a prima, mas nada adiantava. Chegou ao ponto de confessar os seus sentimentos por Tenten, para o tio e nada. Hiashi estava irredutível.

- Não me interessa se você ama outra Neji, não estou pedindo para que se case com Hinata, afinal homem algum merece uma genitora tão fraca. Apenas quero que a despose para que facilite o meu trabalho.

- Mas e ela? Como acha que ela se sente?

- Não me interessa. Cada um tem a sua obrigação com o clã e ela ira cumprir a dela hoje há noite.

Estava tudo pronto, o clã Hyuuga inteiro estava decorado para a comemoração da maior idade de sua futura herdeira. Mas os que mais estavam agitados, eram os membros do conselho. Todos ficaram de boca aberta ao ouvirem o anuncio de Hiashi. " Minha primogênita será desposada pelo membro mais forte do clã e pertencente a família secundaria". E por esse fato foram os primeiros a chegar no salão de festas da casa principal. Depois mais pessoas foram chegando ao ponto que praticamente toda a vila da folha e o Kazekage junto aos irmãos estivessem no distrito Hyuuga. Hinata estava sentada numa enorme mesa ao centro, onde todos que chegavam viam lhe desejar os parabéns. Ao seu lado estava Neji, como sempre o escudo dela, ele sabia que a prima apesar de sorrir e ser cordial com todos, chorava por dentro. E essa idéia foi confirmada assim que Naruto junto a Sakura chegaram perto dela, as mais de Hinata escorregaram para baixo da mesa onde ela juntou forte os dedos na sai do longo vestido florido. Neji deslizou sutil a mão esquerda sobre as dela, lhe trazendo calma. Sabia que Naruto havia sido o primeiro amor da prima e que ela se guardara a vida inteira para ele e que na primeira oportunidade que tivera Sakura trairá a confiança de Hinata. Como não conseguira o Uchiha mais novo, Sakura ficara com Naruto, já que esse era um grande candidato ao cargo de Hokage. Mas logo foi a vez da situação se inverter. Tenten se aproximou junto a Kankurou. Neji se segurou para não dar um murro na cara do idiota, convencido.

- Nossa vida é bem irônica, Neji. Foram as únicas palavras de Hinata.

A festa ocorreu normal, e assim que todos os convidados se foram Hiashi acompanhou a filha e o sobrinho ate o quarto dela. Neji havia combinado com Hinata que iria simular e era isso que iriam fazer. Mas essa idéia também acabou assim que Hiashi despediu dizendo que iria querer o lençol para exame médico. As esperanças dos dois se foram. Neji e Hinata estavam sentados ao pé da cama dela olhando os seus reflexos um espelho. Hinata com um longo tomara que caia salmão bordados com flores em tom pêssego. Os cabelos com pequenas pedras de cristais e o rosto uma leve maquiagem. Neji estava bonito como sempre, uma calça preta e a parte de cima do quimono branca com o símbolo do clã nas castas; cabelo preso como de costume.

- Não sei o que fazer. Ele declarou quebrando o silencio.

- Faremos o que meu pai quer.

- Não acho correto.

- Nem eu, mas se isso é preciso para que o meu pai me veja uma única vez como alguém eu aceito.

- Hinata, eu..

- Shii. Ela colocou o indicador sobre os lábios finos dele. – Vamos, jurou me proteger!

- É o que quero fazer!

- Então, me proteja da infelicidade que sou ao meu pai. Ela disse e se deitou olhando para a janela. Neji a olhou e nada mais disse diante da face decidida.

Estendeu a mão direita para o rosto dela e a sentiu arrepir, deixou o polegar acariciar a lateral do nariz fino, contornar a boca e em seguida os lábios dele se juntaram aos dela. O primeiro beijo de Hinata, fora tão apaixonada por Naruto que nunca pensara em tocar os lábios de outro. Mas agora as coisas eram diferentes, já era uma mulher e paixões infantis não existiam nesse novo mundo. Sentiu o gosto de hortelã dos lábios do primo, as respiração dele era calma. Sabia que o primo já estava anos luz de ser virgem, sabia que ele não teria duvidas, já ela... Sentiu Neji se afastar e puxa-la junto. Neji virou Hinata para a janela e colocou seu peito nas costas dela. Afastou os longos cabelos negro e se pos a beijar o pescoço da prima. Sentiu o corpo pequeno arrepiar perante as caricias, desceu as mãos para a cintura fina e em seguida uma mão puxou a corda que prendia a sustentação do vestido. Neji ficou muito curioso a respeito do corpo da prima, mas sabia que se a olhasse de imediato ela ira se constranger muito e uma Hinata desmaiada não estava nos planos dele agora. Hinata não sabia o que fazer e para sua surpresa estava gostando e muito das caricias do primo. Agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter deixado-a de calcinha e não ter ficado encarando. Ela sentia o rosto queimar e podia ver isso no reflexo do vidro. Neji guiou os lábios da prima ate os dele e a medida que aprofundavam no beijo, as mãos dele subiam até que chegaram aos seios dela. Adorou o textura deles, tocou os mamilos duros e deixou um suspiro escapar. Hinata já havia perdido a vergonha e deixou a nuca escorar no peito de Neji, assim que percebeu isso o rapaz virou a prima e sem delongas substituiu uma mão pela boca. Sugou levemente e ao sentir o corpo frágil enrijecer, passou uma mão pelas longas pernas da herdeira. Hinata deixava apenas as mãos de lado, não sabia definitivamente o que fazer e tinha medo de atrapalhar o primo. Viu o primo se erguer e retirar a camisa, não que Hinata fosse uma pervertida, mas assim que viu o tórax trabalhado dele. Uma onda invadiu o baixo ventre dela e uma umidade tomou sua calcinha. Ela deixou os olhos correrem por cada detalhe do corpo dele, mas logo se arrependeu já que mesmo de calça preta a excitação de Neji era mais que visível. Ele percebeu o receio dela e tornou a abraçar, o que não ajudou já que ela não so pudera ver, mas agora sentia o desejo dele comprimir sua barriga.

- Fique calma! A voz geralmente grave e firme dele, saiu rouco ao pé do ouvido dela. Hinata concordou, mas no fundo não havia se acalmado muito. Lembrava dos relatos de suas amigas e as coisas não a animavam em nada. Sentiu as mãos de Neji guiarem as delas para a cintura dele, ele voltou a beija-la com mais intensidade e a guiou até a cama. Hinata viu o quanto Neji ficava bonito a luz da lua e de certa forma agradeceu por ser ele e não uma dos velhos do conselho ali. Nesse tempo em que ela estava pensando nisso não percebeu Neji retirar a calça e agora eles estavam apenas com as peças intimas. Hinata não teve tempo de se assustar, já que em seguida ele deitou sobre ela e a puxou até os travesseiros. Mais uma vez encarou os perolados da prima, depositou um beijo suave nãos lábios dela e desceu sobre o corpo dela depositando beijos e mordidas por toda a extensão. Os dedos desceram tateando as laterais do corpo da prima e assim que sentiu a fina peça de renda puxou revelando por completo o corpo de Hinata. Ela arfou sob o toque decidido e suave, mais ainda quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre sua intimidade.

- Neji...não...

Ele nada disse apenas sorriu e deixou a língua correr solta por aquela região. Hinata para seu espanto delirou de prazer e se desmanchou nos lábios dele. Satisfeito ele tomou os lábios dele e Hinata não soube o que dizer ao sentir o próprio gosto nos lábios do primo. Neji sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Não é porque não esta acontecendo com quem não se quer, que não deva ser prazeroso.

Ele se levantou sobre ela e retirou a ultima peça de roupa e Hinata não deixou de arregalar os olhos. Porque aquele papo de não vai doer, ou serei gentil era a maior das mentiras. Nunca que aquilo iria caber dentro dela...não havia sombra de duvida. Neji não pode deixar de ver o espanto da prima e não precisava de ser um gênio para saber o que a incomodava e nesse instante deixou o seu orgulho masculino ganhar espaço. Se sentia realmente satisfeito todas as vezes que ficava nu e uma mulher reparava no tamanho do seu amiguinho. Se deitou de costas ao lado da prima, a puxou e a beijou novamente. Passou a mão esquerda sobre a dela e a guiou a para o membro dele. Hinata puxou a mão assim que sentiu o que tocava. Neji tentou novamente ela passo que pedia para que ela tivesse calma. Hinata sentiu a mão ser guiada pelo comento do membro do primo, sentia ele arfar sobre os toques dela e Hinata foi ficando mais a vontade para toca - lo e para surpresa de Neji, foi ela quem procurou os lábios dele. ele parou de guia-la e deslizou os dedos para o meio das pernas dela. As masturbava sem pudor, sentindo a umidade dela que escorria pelas coxas. Neji finalizou um beijo mordendo levemente o lábio inferior da prima.

- Hinata eu não... Ele não terminou, Hinata entendia o que ele queria dizer e acenou positivamente. Neji se ergueu e se deitou sobre a prima, tomou cuidado para não machuca-la com seu peso. Olhou nos olhos dela por uns instantes e logo Hinata sentiu algo duro forçar sua entrada. Sentiu um frio no baixo ventre, Neji encostou o queixo no ombro dela e susurrou um pedido de desculpas ao pé do ouvido dela. Em seguida ela sentiu uma dor seguida pelo suspiro de alivio do primo. Ela comprimiu os olhos devido a dor, sentiu Neji secar com uma pequena lágrima em seu rosto e quando abriu os olhos deparou com os perolados do primo. Se encararam por uns instantes e Neji passou a acariciar novamente os seios dela, ora com as mãos, ora com os lábios. Após um tempo Hinata tornava a sentir prazer e o incomodo que era tem o primo dentro de si, já não era como antes. Na verdade Hinata queria que ele se mexesse, sentir o que Ino falava ser tão bom ao ponto de não ter comparação. Deixou as unhas arranharem de leve a barriga do primo e isso foi um sinal para ele. Passou a se mover de vagar e pequenos suspiros foram sendo arrancados dos lábios rosados de Hinata. E quando estava totalmente acostumada, Neji aprofundou as investidas, aumentou o ritimo e a força. Hinata não soube quando, mas estava gemendo sem pudores e não se assustou quando o primo a colocou de quatro. Agora sabia exatamente o que Ino dissera. Não soube contar ao certo quanto tempo ficou com Neji, sabia apenas que muitas vezes atingira o seu limite, sendo amparada pelo primo que sussurrava o nome dela. Sentiu Neji coloca-la sobre o corpo dele e dizer para que cavalgasse com desejo. Ele a guiava e se deliciava ao ver os seios dela acompanharem os movimentos dela, Neji sentiu o seu limite chegar e se desfez dentro dela. Ele sustentou a ereção por mais alguns instantes levando a prima ao ultimo orgasmo da noite. Sentiu o corpo dela amolecer sobre o seu e a aconchegou no peito. Afastou os fios grudados pelo suor do rosto dela e a beijou carinhosamente. Hinata se espantou com o quanto as pessoas podem surpreender, afinal Neji era um cubo de gelo, no dia a dia. Queria falar com ele, mas sentia os olhos pesados, viu um sorriso se formas nos lábios dele. Queria reclamar...mas a voz havia sumido, se sentia tão segura com ele, o sono a tomou.

- Aqui está a sua prova! Neji jogou o lençou aos pés de Hiashi. Assim que Hinata adormecera ele fora entregar o que Hiashi tanto queria. O patriarca abaixou e constatou o que queria, entregou a uma medica-nin e não houve duvidas. Por muito tempo Neji sentira raiva da família principal, mas depois de brigar com Naruto e ler a carta de seu pai, começou a vê-los com outros olhos. Mas agora...o seu tio... Não quis pensar mais, virou e deixou todos. Entrou cauteloso no quarto da prima e se acomodou ao lado dela.

- Bom dia dorminhoca! Neji disse assim que viu os olhos perolados dela abrirem. Ela apenas sorriu para ele.

- Não, eu devo ter dormindo no máximo, duas horas há mais do que o habitual.

- Será? Ele questionou apontando para um relógio. Hinata quase infartou, já se passava do meio dia.

-Porque não me acordou? Ela perguntou assim que reparou que ele estava vestido.

- Você fica realmente bonita enquanto dorme. Ela ruborizou diante da declaração.

- Temos que...

- Eu já levei. Ele focou serio.

- Entendo, e onde estão todos?

- Sairam para acertar as mudanças do clã. Hiashi disse para aguardamos o retorno dele. Ele falou enquanto levantava.

- Bem já que...temos que esperar...

- Já que... Ele repetiu a frase dela.

- O que acha de repetimos o que fizemos ontem. Ela perguntou vermelha e um sorriso de lado se formou nos lábios de Neji.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji estava exausto, voltava de uma missão. Havia corrido grande parte da noite junto a Sasuke. - Hyuuga, vamos entregar o relatório amanha. - Ok. Neji sentia o corpo latejar ele junto a Sasuke haviam cumprindo uma difícil missão, recuperar tesouros roubados não era algo fácil. Travaram muitas batalhas com bandidos e a única coisa que ansiavam era uma cama quente. Os longos cabelos dele voavam pelo rosto suado do rapaz, ele olhou para o lado e pode ver Sasuke. O jovem Uchiha estava com aparência cansada, a camisa suja e com pequenas manchas de sangue. - Sasuke...se quiser podemos parar para descansar. Neji falou. Depois da volta de Sasuke para Konoha eles começaram a fazer muitas missões juntos. Era parte da pena de Sasuke cumprir missões para vila e nada receber. Além disso haviam outras punições, como permanência constante na vila ( exceto nas missões acompanhado) e serviços comunitários. E dessa forma Neji e ele acabaram se aproximando a ponto de se tornarem colegas. - Não. Quero chegar logo em casa, vai chover e quero dormir na minha cama. Não agüento mais o chão da floresta. Neji também entendia muito bem a parte da cama. Karin, após ter sido feita prisioneira de Konoha, não tinha para onde ir e a Hokage liberou a permanecia dela na vila. Porém quase ninguém queria dar auxilio a uma ex inimiga de Konoha, sendo assim a Hokage ordenou que ela ficasse com Sasuke no distrito Uchiha. Espaço era o que não faltava naquele luguar e ainda quem sabe o mal humor do herdeiro não melhorava com uma presença feminina no local. No principio quem passasse perto do local podia ouvir muitos gritos de Karin e xingos de Sasuke. - AAAAAAAaa! Para de gritar comigo! Eu só estava tentando arrumar. - Deixe minhas coisas como estão, não quero você mudando a arrumação! Sasuke resmungava. - Mas..assim... - Assim nada! Não mexa e ponto final. Não se esqueça que a casa é minha e é da minha forma. Entretanto o tempo passou. Karin não se esforçava mais para ser notada por Sasuke. Procurava arrumar as coisas para manter a ordem, cozinhava as refeições, lavava e passava. Sasuke cumpria muitas missões a fim de quitar sua divida com a vila e por isso quase nunca estava em casa. Mas quando estava não deixava de reparar em Karin. " Ela mudou". Foi a única conclusão que ele chegou ao reparar a ruiva colocar a mesa para o almoço. Era o primeiro fim de semana que passavam juntos em casa. Ele havia se ferido gravimente em uma missão e por isso Tsunade decidiu dar a ele uma folga. Ele se sentou assim que ela serviu a comida e diga-se de passagem, uma ótima comida. Em seus tempos de fugitivo, Sasuke nunca penssou que ela poderia cozinhar tão bem. A viu se sentar e se servir calada. A ruiva havia se canssado das vezes que ele gritara dizendo que a voz dela o irritava, desde então resolveu falar apenas o necessário com Sasuke. - A comida está muito boa. O moreno tentou pela primeira vez puxar um assunto. Mas não era bom nisso, se sentiu um retardado fazendo isso. Ele viu ela o olhar de forma incrédula. - O que ocorreu, nunca falou da minha comida. Ele refletiu e contatou que nesse um ano de convivência com Karin no distrito, ele nunca havia elogiado a comida dela; se sentiu duas vezes mais idiota. Quando pediu uma chance a Tsunade, ele prometeu que iria aproveitar melhor sua vida e estava disposto a pagar pelos seus erros. A segunda parte ele estava fazendo com maestria, porem não se lembrava de estar aproveitando sua vida. Sasuke parou de comer e ficou olhando a mulher a sua frente. Os cabelos dela estavam mais vermelhos e anelados. A pele com aparência macia, os lábios um tom rosado e no lugar da costumeira roupa; um vestido solto de alcinhas. " Karin está bonita". Ela reparou a quietude dele e parou para olha-lo, se espantou aos ver os olhos negos dele sobre si. Como sempre Sasuke estava bonito, devido as bandagens na barriga, ele trocou o tradicional kimono branco por uma recata larga preta e uma calça larga. Os cabelos negos rebeldes emolduravam o rosto de porcelana. Já fazia tempo que ela parara de nutrir sentimentos por ele, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de notar a beleza dele. Podia não ser mais apaixonada por ele, mas sega não havia se tornado. - O que foi? Algo o desagrada? Ela quis saber a respeito da comida. - Não, nada mais. Ele respondeu sem dar importância ao duplo sentido que sua resposta poderia causar. Admirou mais alguns segundos a face dela repleta de duvida e voltou a comer. - Chegamos. A voz de Neji arrancou Sasuke de suas lembranças. O dia amanheceu chuvoso e frio. Hinata se mexeu de vagar na cama, sentiu o corpo de Neji ao seu lado. Não se assustou como antes, na verdade já havia se acostumado com as constantes visitas do primo ao seu quarto. Já havia passado das duas da manha, quando Hinata sentiu um peso a mais na sua cama, Neji havia saída em missão e assim que chegou, se lavou e foi dormir com a prima. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Neji...Hinata soltou um gemido contido ao sentir as pontas dos dedos de Neji escorregarem sobre as pernas dela, levantando a camisola. Ele nada disse, apenas continuou as caricias e cada vez mais subia as mãos. Hinata suspirava baixo e tentava manhosa desviar das mãos dele.

- Hinata...estive por muito tempo em missão. Ele dizia baixo ao pé do ouvido dela enquanto direcionava uma mão para o seio dela desnudo e os lábios no outro.

- Sei disso...mas... e... Ela não conseguia falar nada...era impossível dizer algo com Neji tocando sua intimidade sem pudor e sugando o seu seio com tanta intensidade. Ela desistiu de lutar. Deixou que o primo fizesse o quem bem quisesse com o seu corpo, ele se deliciava como o medo dela em serem ouvidos. Eram pouquíssimos quem sabiam do plano traçado por Hiashi. Mas mesmo tendo sido uma idéia louca da parte do patriarca Neji e Hinata acabaram encontrando consolo nos braços de ambos. Neji selou os lábios da prima assim que sentiu o corpo pequeno, sob o seu, estremecer. Hinata passava os pés por trás das pernas dele, deixava as mãos correrem pelas costas largas e quando sentia uma investida mais firme, enroscava os dedos nos cabelos dele. Como ela havia sentido falta dele nesse mês em que ele esteve ausente, não só pelos momentos íntimos que dividiam, mas também pelos treinamentos, conversas e tantas outras coisas que passaram a fazer juntos. O relacionamento deles há algum tempo já vinha mudando e depois do que Hiashi fez, restaram duas opções; melhorar a cada dia essa interação ou se tratarem como dois estranhos. Escolheram a primeira, isso já vinha se desenvolvendo depois da luta de Neji com Naruto e sem contar que seria impossível irem a uma reunião do clã sem se darem minimamente bem. Hinata agarrou firme os lençóis de seda num espasmo de prazer enquanto ouvia a respiração pesada de Neji se tornar um gemido rouco e pesado ao pé do ouvido. Aos poucos ela sentiu ele se afastar, não queria largar o corpo dele, mais tarde teriam de ir a uma reunião do clã. Por ela jamais iria, porém ele sempre falava que era o dever deles para com o clã.

- Neji, não vai se reunir a nos para tomar o desjejum? Hiashi quis saber assim que viu o sobrinho passar rápido.

- Não senhor, irei a casa de Sasuke para entregar o relatório da missão. Ele disse enquanto calçava as sandálias e se despedia.

Neji seguiu andando, sabia que o amigo estava cansado e não queria atrapalhar nada que pudesse ocorrer. Sabia que há um tempo Sasuke estava de certa forma interessado em Karin. O próprio havia confessado ao Hyuuga que a ruiva estava diferente e que ele estava curioso para conhecer essa nova Karin. Porem ele também havia dito que ela não apresentava ser mais apaixonada por ele e que estava sem entender pra onde foi parar todo aquele sentimento, ou seja, por mais que o Uchiha quisesse, ele não iria conseguir nada além de uma cama quente, porem sem Karin. " Mas nunca se sabe". Esse foi o pensamento de Neji assim quem adentrou o portão do distrito Uchiha. Como de costume nos grandes clãs de Konoha as casas principais ficavam no fim da rua principal o que rendeu uma boa caminhada para o gênio.

- Bom dia, Neji. Karin disse sorridente enquanto ajeitava os óculos. Ele respondeu com um curto aceno de cabeça. Ela abriu espaço para ele entrar e ele pode ver Sasuke deitado no chão. Ao lado haviam bandagens sujas de sangue e uma caixa de primeiros socorros. Karin convidou Neji para sentar e se ajoelhou ao lado de Sasuke. Esse estava de olhos fechados esperando a ruivo terminar o serviço. Ela passou a limpar delicada a ferida na barriga do moreno, com cuidado para não arrebentar os pontos rescentes. Sasuke sentia dor, mas nada dizia, apenas contraia a barriga quando ela tocava em um local mais senssivel. Ela limpava toda a região próxima a ferida e sem se dar conta passou leve a mão no baixo ventre dele; Sasuke apesar de sentir dor não reclamou, apenas desejou que ela deslizasse mais baixo a mão, apenas desejou. Ele a viu concluir a tarefa e silenciosa estendeu uma camisa larga para ele. Sasuke estendeu a mão e vestiu; Karin limpou o lixo.

- Karin vou fazer o relatório da missão como Neji. Qualquer coisa vamos estar no escritório. Ele disse enquanto seguia com o Hyuuga para dentro da casa. A ruiva concordou e foi para cozinha fazer o café da manhã. Sasuke e Neji discutiam tudo que devia ser colocado no relatório e não demorou a surgir um impecável relatório. Fazer o que se os dois seres "Sim, obrigado, sei que sou mais perfeito" estavam reunidos e fazendo essa tarefa. Karin bateu de leve na porto e em seguida os fios flamejantes puderam ser vistos numa fresta na porta.

- O café está pronto. Ela anunciou enquanto retirava a cabeça da fresta e fechava a porta.

Na mesa Sasuke e Neji ficaram comentando os acertos da missão, os erros não, afinal são perfeitos; não há espaço para erros em nada do que fazem. Karin permaneceu calada apenas apreciando o momento em que Sasuke estava calmo, mesmo que o dialogo entre Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Neji não passasse de monossílabos. Após o café eles foram para o prédio Hokage para reportar a missão.

- Venho para o almoço. Sasuke disse as costas de Karin na cozinha. Neji apenas observava a cena, não havia mais nada para afirmar, algo que estava mais do que claro; Sasuke estava apaixonado por Karin. Ela apenas assentiu enquanto prendia levemente a respiração devido à proximidade dele.

Neji não quis dizer nada, sabia que o amigo devia estar em conflito por isso. O Uchiha nunca havia passado por isso, assim como ele próprio, estava mais do que acostumado a ter as mulheres aos montes caídas nos seus pés. Saber que Tenten estava com Kankurou doeu no gênio Hyuuga, mesmo que o colocassem sob tortura ele não confessaria a ninguém, menos Hinata. A prima compartilhou de todo o sofrimento dele, da alegria quando ele soube o fim do namoro de Tenten com Kankurou e tornou a partilhar da tristeza dele ao saber o inicio do namoro da Mistashi com Kiba. Esse sim foi a facada mais dolorosa no peito de Neji, ver Tenten com um cara mais velho e de outra vila era de certa forma compreensível. Ele até tentou entender o que Hinata tentou em vão explicar.

- Sabe o que é, nos mulheres gostamos de novidades. Kankurou é mais velho que ela...

- Eu também sou. Neji disse contrariado.

-...meses, ele é ano, é de outra vila e não passa grande parte do tempo com cara seria. Ela concluiu enquanto via o primo ficar vermelho, ele estava mais do que puto por Tenten ter começado um namoro com o irmão do Kazekage. Mas ele estava certo de uma coisa, já que mulher é tudo encantada, um dia isso acaba. Mas isso não ocorreu rápido como ela penssou e pra piorar quando isso ocorreu a sua amada ( ou nem tanto depois disso) foi se consolar nos braços de Kiba. O ser humano de Konoha que mais parecia um lobo, isso foi a gota d'agua.

- O que há com vocês? Ele questionou sem mencionar o caso que o afligia. Mas Neji estava acreditando piamente que Hinata estava roubando o dom dele em deduzir pensamentos.

- Tenten cansou de te esperar, acho que é isso. Sempre você colocava o clã como impedimento para os assuntos de vocês dois. A herdeira Hyuuga foi direto a ferida.

- Ele é um cachorro que aprendeu a andar com duas patas. Ele resmungou enquanto via crianças treinarem com Hiashi.

- Nii-san... não sabe que toda mulher gosta de casacos de pele? Hinata questionou deixando um sorriso iluminar a face enquanto via o primo fechar mais ainda a dele.

- Como sempre o relatório de vocês esta mais do que perfeito. A voz enérgica de Tsunade encheu a sala assim que ela terminou de ler o relatório. Se ela pudesse ler mentes iria ver que Sasuke e Neji pensaram quase que juntos " Eu sei, fui eu quem fiz". Mas felizmente ela não possui, caso contrario os jovens estariam no mínimo necessitados de sangue e ossos extras.

- Ok. Devido a ferida de Sasuke estar recente e os seus afazeres no clã Hyuuga. Irei dar uma folga para vocês e assim vocês descansem e Sasuke, não pense que irei retirar missões da sentença. Apenas estou lhe dando uma folga, não se esqueça que quanto mais demorar a se recuperar, mais acumulada se torna a sua divida. Agora podem ir.

Hinata estava sentada numa grande mesa e ao seu lado Neji lhe auxiliava naquela reunião do clã. Estava mais do que cansada de ouvir os velhos do conselho questionarem a autoridade dela sobre o clã. Mesmo depois de ter feito tudo o que o pai lhe ordenara, por dever do clã se entregara ao primo, abandonara muitas coisas para atender os desejos dos Hyuuga e parecia não bastar. Como havia dito Hiashi dividira em três partes as suas obrigações. As tarefas de importância vital do clã ele mesmo resolvia, as de menor importância mas que somente os membros da família principal podiam opinar ficaram aos cuidados de Hinata e todo o restante aos cuidados de Neji. Hinata não entendia como o primo não tinha um ataque de nervos devido tanto trabalho que ele recebia e ainda não relaxava com as missões. Era nítido que Hiashi a menosprezara ate mesmo no momento da divisão de tarefas, ela era a menos solicitada nas decisões, Neji era quem acabava resolvendo tudo, mesmo sendo assuntos referentes a família principal onde somente Hinata poderia opinar. Como Hiashi fez isso...simples. Ele informava o problema a Neji, o jovem opinava, resolvia, Hiashi dava as pinceladas finais na decisão, chamava Hinata e lhe informava o que ele queria que fosse dito na reunião. Pronto, para quem estava por fora do assunto poderia dizer perfeitamente que Hinata estava com uma leve autonomia nos assuntos do clã. Mas quem estava próximo sabia que era a mais pura mentira, a morena não passava de um porta voz de Hiashi. Ela não se importava porque sabia que Neji não tinha culpa de nada, fazer o que se ele era o filho dos sonhos de Hiashi. A herdeira pensou nisso assim que viu um dos velhos Hyuuga reclamar de algo do inútil.

- Há também a questão dos invasores do clã. Aquelas crianças são uma péssima influencia para as nossa. O velho resmungava.

- Creio que não. Hinata pela primeira vez falou algo que ela mesma pensou. Não vejo como crianças órfãs que 'invadem' o pomar atrás de frutas para se alimentarem, podem ser influencias ruins para as outras.

- Claro que sim...invadindo a propriedade dos outros, roubando e fazendo arruaça. Ele fechou a cara e umas rugas de tempo surgiram leves no rosto dele. É impressionante a incapacidade dos Hyuuga em invelhecer.

- Creio que crianças correndo enquanto comem maças não seja arruaça e acrescento que é um grande ensinamento para as nossas. Já que por longo tempo esse clã tem se esquecido o que é amor ao próximo. Isso doeu nos velho conselheiro, mas não mais do que no peito de Hinata, afinal ela mesmo tem sido vitima da falta de sentimentos do próprio clã.

- Algo mais...Ela quis saber, estava louca para sair dali. Onde já se viu reclamar de órfãos que devido a fome e abandono invadiam os fartos pomares Hyuuga para pegar o que precisavam para viver. Não bastava ser o clã mais rico de Konoha, sacrificar a vida dos integrantes do clã, agora também tinha quem interferir no desejo de sobrevivência de crianças inocentes. Hianta achou aquilo um absurdo! Esse velhos não tinham mais o que fazer da vida alem de empertigarem em suas cadeiras, apontarem os erros dos outros e se motrarem perfeitos. Aos poucos a sala foi esvaziando e Hinata ficou relendo suas anotações da reunião. Anotara as queixas da família secundaria e colocações das melhorias que estavam sendo feitas.

- Desse jeito acabara sendo deposta Hinata- hime. Neji a despertou de seus pensamentos.

- Porque Neji-san? Ela sentiu nas costas o calor do corpo dele e em seu pescoço as duas mãos dele.

- Vejo que em sua anotações existem apenas os assuntos da família secundaria, dessa forma os conselheiros e membros da família primaria irão se sentir excuidos. Ele disse enquanto massageava os ombros pequenos dela. Ela não se conteve em rir, somente agora se dera conta disso também. Mas fazer o que se a família primaria não tinha nada de importante a acrescentar no desenvolvimento do clã. Estavam apenas interessados no próprio lucro, Hinata não sabia como executar o seu maior desejo; por fim a separação dos Hyuuga.

- Neji não posso fazer nada se os únicos que auxiliam no crescimento do clã estão na família primaria. Se são eles quem indicam formas variadas de educação das crianças, já que cada um tem uma forma de aprender. Se são eles quem dizem para construir comércios variados nos terrenos não cultivados do clã e assim estabelecer mais uma fonte de renda para a família. Qual foi o dia em que eu vim para essa maldita sala e ouvi déias como essas saírem da boca de membros da família principal? Não é muito mais fácil questionar a forma como alguém se veste dentro do clã, como crianças famintas podem desviar as perfeitas do clã Hyuuga. Como se ser um Hyuuga fosse uma dádiva e o resto não vale a pena dar atenção...e não tente amenizar as coisas Neji, porque você assim como eu sempre fomos vitimas. Sempre estivemos sofrendo pela falta de ética dos lideres Hyuuga. A morena despejou tudo, estava mais do que farta com as futricas dos membros da família principal, estava cansada de sofrer por um clã que não valorizava nem os próprios irmãos de sangue. Era um castigo nascer naquela família principal. Neji ficou calado, fazer o que se ela estava mais do que certa, ele já havia superado esse conflito que ela se encontrava. Mas preferiu não guia-la para saída daquilo, afinal Hinata já recebia demais ordens do que deveria fazer. Ele a ouviu reclamar que odiava aquela sala de reuniões. O moreno deixou um sorriso de lado escapar, ela estava estressada pelas cobranças e ele ainda não tinha matado completamente saudades do corpo dela. Estar apaixonado por ela era uma droga para Neji, afinal ele sempre fora mais do que autosuficiente e depender de alguém para se sentir completo so esteve nos planos dele há muito tempo. Quando tomara certa raiva de Mistashi Tenten, quando a vira beijando Kiba.

Neji colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, a ergueu da cadeira e prensou o corpo dela contra a mesa. Hinata assustou com a atitude dele e mais ainda pelo local em que estavam.

- Neji aqui não. Ela suspirou enquanto ele erguia o kimono dela e apalpava as nádegas macias.

- Disse que odiava a sala...estou apenas te ajudando a vê-la como outros olhos. Ela soltou um suspiro assim que Neji liberou os seios dela e os apertava. Beijava o pescoço dela e afastou a pequena calcinha que ela usava. Hinata sentiu o frio da noite no bico dos seios ela se arrepiou e gemeu auto assim que Neji a invadiu com o membro rijo. O Hyuuga segurou firme a cintura de Hinata e se movimentou forte contra o corpo dela, se deliciava com o aconchego do corpo dele em seu membro. Hinata colara o corpo na mesa e amassava os papeis que estavam ao alcance de suas mãos.

- Neji. Ela quase gritou quando ele forçou todo o membro dele dentro dela e permaneceu parado. Sentido-a contorcer sob o corpo dele, se encaixou por completo dentro dela e sussurrou palavras obscenas em meio as gemidos roucos. Hinata sentia a excitação escorrer por entre as pernas, Neji voltou a se movimentar forte dentro dela e tornava a forçar o membro para dentro dela. Se Hinata não tivesse feito isso muitas vezes com o primo poderia jurar que ele ira conseguir atravessar o corpo dela. Gemeu descontrolada, nunca havia feito naquela posição, tão submissa e vulnerável. Qualquer um que passasse próximo ali saberia o que ocorria e não dava nem para disfarçar com Hinata gemando auto o nome do primo. Hinata teve a visão da janela escurecida devido um orgasmo violento que a acometeu. Sentiu Neji se afastar dela e virar a prima sobre a mesa. Ele agarrou as panturrilhas dela e colocou cada uma no próprio ombro. Ela sentiu as mãos dele agarrarem suas coxas e tornou a enterrar dentro dela. Um gemido alto saiu dos lábios dela, Neji forçava mais, adorava forçar o corpo dela e ver as reações. Os cabelos dela espalhavam pelas folhar amassadas na mesa, deitava sobre ela e mordia os lábios inchados dela. Descansou as mãos dobre os seios que balançavam devido os movimentos bruscos dele, Neji sentiu que iria atingir o orgasmo e deu sinais a prima. Entre gemidos ela o alarmou que não era um bom dia para ele se desfazer dentro dela, a contra gosto ele se retirou do corpo dela e se sentou na cadeira que ela sentou durante a reunião. Hinata se esqueu decomposta e se ajoelhou diante dele. Tocou o membro ainda rijo, passou a mão da base ate a cabeça e timidamente passou a língua. Neji suspirou, ela nuca havia feito isso para ele. Passou uma mao pelos cabelos dela, os juntando para poder vela executar aquela tarefa. Hinata não sabia bem como começar, passou algumas vezes a língua no membro dele e o viu erguer a cabeça pro teto, ela viu o pomo de Adão dele subir e descer devido a expectativa. Ela abriu a boca e começou a introduzir levemente, sentiu os dedos dele fecharem, fortes nos cabelos dela e conduzi-la. Hinata se engasgava constantemente e por isso estava vermelha.

- Coloca tudo na boca. Ela ouviu Neji pedir

- Não consigo nem a metade, não cabe. Ela disse manhosa. Neji com uma mão tocou o queixo dela instigando-a a abrir a boca e com a outra apoiada na nuca dela guiou-a ate o próprio membro. Fez com a cabeça dela movimento leves que com o passar do tempo foram se intensificando, o gemido rouco dele invadia a sala de reuniões, os músculos tensos relaxaram a medida que ele desfazia em prazer nos lábios de Hinata. Ela ficou agoniada sem saber o que fazer com o liquido espesso na boca, na verdade estava com vontade de vomitar, mas como fazer isso sem que o primo achasse que ela sentia nojo dele? Mas como sempre ele veio para salva-la.

- Cuspa pela janela. Ela nada disse apenas arregalou os olhos. – A não ser, claro, que queira engolir e me fazer ter um belo espetáculo. Ele concluiu com o sorriso mais safado do mundo. Hinata correu para a janela e cuspiu sobre a grama. Foi então que ela quase enfartou, havia feito sexo oral no primo na sala de reuniões. Como iria encara-lo? Não fazia idéia de como realmente fazer aquilo, muitas vezes Ino lhe dera dicas, mas nunca pensou que realmente faria. E se tivesse sido péssima? Iria perder o apoio do único que cuidava dela e se tornaria alvo de piadas dele? Hinata foi retirada do seu conflito por Neji que puxou pela cintura e fechou a janela.

- O que te aflige? Ele perguntou enquanto a abraçava forte e mordicava o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Eu...ha...é... eu... Como perguntar a um homem se tivera bom desempenho no sexo oral? Isso Ino não havia explicado para ela.

- Eu gostei do que você fez e não ligo de ter cuspido. Se é isso que te incomoda. Hinata teve certeza que o primo havia criado o jutsu da adivinhação e o escondido para mais ninguém ter acesso. Se sentiu, como todas as vezes, grata por ter sido Neji quem Kami designou para protege-la e guia-la dentro daquele clã. Viu que ele estava vestido e começou a se arrumar, enquanto iam para casa principal Neji quebrou o silencio.

- Mas Hinata se você não se sente segura, eu me disponho a lhe auxiliar no seu treinamento.

- Mas que treinamento? Ela quis saber e o olhou. Nesse momento ela não precisava de respostas, a expressão mais do que pervertida no rosto dele revelou o conteúdo dos pensamentos impuros do gênio Hyuuga.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke estava mais uma vez sentado observando Karin dormir. Se sentara numa poltrona de frente para a cama da ruiva. Ela estava dormindo profundamente envolta por um lençol de seda perolado, os cabelos espalhados sobre os travesseiros. Era lua cheia e devido o calor do verão ela deixara a janela aberta; ninguém teria coragem de invadir o clã Uchiha sabendo que o seu herdeiro estava lá. Sasuke a observou ressonar e depois disso se remexer suave; o que fez o lençol enroscar entre as esguias pernas de Karin. O moreno se reclinou na poltrona a fim de apreciar mais a luz do luar iluminar a pele clara dela, era mais do que tentador aquela imagem. Sasuke não saberia precisar quanto há quanto tempo ele criara esse habito de observar a ruiva dormir, porém, sabia exatamente como foi a primeira vez que fizera isso.

Tinha acabado de voltar de sua primeira missão após o seu afastamento devido o machucado na barriga. Ouvia Neji contar por alto coisas como " Tenten é loca, isso sim", ou, " Kiba...aquele traira". Sasuke já estava cansado de ouvir essas reclamações do gênio Hyuuga, mas fazer o que? Ele sabia que se um dia fizesse o mesmo o amigo pesaria da mesma forma do que ele, mas de igual forma o ouviria. Chegaram a vila no começo da manha e rapidamente foram reportar à Godaime.

- Otimo trabalho na captura dos criminosos. Ela disse os dispensando e guardando o relatório deles.

- Bem eu vou logo, caso contrario Tsunade arruma rápido algo pra eu fazer. Sasuke se despediu de Neji e correu pelos telhados ate o clã Uchiha. Antes de descer ele parou sobre o telhado da casa principal. Viu Karin cuidando do Jardim. Ao longe ele pode ver o sorriso terno nos lábios dela enquanto cuidava de umas flores. Ela o pedira permissão de cultivar um nos fundos da casa e desde então Sasuke descobrira algo novo nela. Karin era sensível, delicada e precisava de carinhos. Coisas que ele nitidamente gostaria, e muito de da-la, mas não sabia como. Sempre a tratara mal, independente da situação e depois que sentira o distanciamento dela, o moreno ficara confuso. Karin se ergueu e limpou uma gota de suor que escorreu pele lateral do rosto, prendou os longos cabelos vermelhos num rabo e se pós a aguar as plantas. Já havia arrumado toda a casa, sabia que se tudo tivesse ocorrido normal, Sasuke chegaria a qualquer momento e o moreno não gostava de bagunça na casa. Mesmo ele tendo crescido sozinho, Sasuke mantinha a casa limpa e bem organizada. Karin deixou o regador cair quando se virou e viu uma figura contra os raios do sol. Ela ia gritar assustada mas a voz sumiu na garganta quando ela viu a figura pular do telhado e então ela reconheceu Sasuke.

- Para uma ex assassina esta descuidada. Ele soltou assim que chegou próximo a ela. Não era exatamente isso que ele queria ter dito, na verdade não era nada do que ele havia planejado dizer a ela. Se odiou mentalmente por ser tão frio enquanto queria dizer que ela estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho no jardim. Ter uma conversa do tipo agradável aos ouvidos dela.

- Você me assustou. Ela disse emburrada enquanto pegava o regador e tirava a sapatilha encharcada. Ela foi para o interior da casa e deixou um Sasuke puto da vida em meio a grama.

- Mas o que você esperava Uchiha? Você ficou olhando a mulher em silencio, vestido com roupa assassina preta. Me admira que ela não tenha caído desmaiada. Neji disse enquanto remexia o seu saque. Ele e Sasuke haviam saído para ver como estava os ares da vila. Karin estava num canto do bar conversando com Shino e Ino. Fora Sasuke que a convidara para ir mas na hora não tivera assunto para falar com ela. Ficou muito nervoso em ver a sua ruiva aceitar o convite de Shino. Mas desde quando ela se tornara dele? E fazer o que se um cara que anda quase todo mascarado sabia entreter melhor do que ele. Acabou que ele ficou falando com Neji. O Hyuuga viera a mando de Hiashi vigiar a prima, o patriarca não confiava na primogênita andando sozinha pelas ruas de Konoha as altas horas. O que os primos acharam estranho era Hiashi ter dispensado quase todos os empregados aquela noite. Ele dera folga a todos, menos a cozinheira. Era nova, acabara de completar dezoito anos e pertencia a família secundaria e estava sozinha no mundo. Pedira a Hiashi emprego, porque não era ninja, portanto, não recebia fazendo missões. Era órfã de pai e mãe, os avós tinham falecido recentemente e a única saída que ela vira foi ir ate o líder do clã e o pedir auxilio.

- Não estrago as coisas, eu estava apenas a olhando. Não precisava dela se assustar.

- Não, claro que não, imagina. Era so alguém de preto, a olhando do teto contra a luz do sol para dificultar a visão. Neji soltou todo o sarcasmo enquanto se levantava e ia salvar Hinata de um engraçadinho bêbado. Sasuke olhava o amigo discutir com o homem e por vezes via Karin que agora estava sozinha na mesa com Shino. Os olhos dele arregalaram na cena, ela sorria encabulada para o Aburame, enquanto o ninja dos insetos tocava discreto o rosto dela. Ela balançava manhosa a cabeça enquanto ele depositava de forma nada casta um beijo na lateral do rosto da ruiva. Sasuke nem viu quando Neji voltava com um Hinata meio chorosa, na verdade o Uchiha não via nada alem de Karin sendo acariciada no rosto por Shino. O moreno sentia a garganta queimar e o estomago revirar, foi com passos duros ate a mesa que os dois estavam sentados e não se fez de rogado ao retirar a mão de Karin de cima do Aburame.

- Vamos Karin...ja está tarde, temos que ir. Ele falou a puxando, a ruiva ficou com os olhos arregalados e sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha e raiva. Iria brigar com Sasuke, mas não quis ter mais pessoas os encarando.

- Ok. Irei me despedir de Shino e te encontro.

- Ok, não demore, as ruas de Konoha podem ser perigosas de noite. Ele disse encarando Shino, uma ameaça entre linhas.

- Sei. Ela apenas disse isso enquanto soltava um suspiro nervosa devido a grosseria de Sasuke.

O moreno mais do que satisfeito por ter quebrado o clima romântico do casal voltou para a mesa que estava sentado. Cumprimentou Hinata quem deitara a cabeça no ombro esquerdo do primo, parecia que ela tremia enquanto se acalmava.

- O que aconteceu? Neji tinha visto mais do que claramente que o Uchiha ficara enciumado devido a cena romântica entre Karin e Shino e assim como ele mesmo não gostava de perder. Mesmo vendo Tenten aos beijos com Kiba em meio a pista de dança, o Hyuuga tinha uma certa esperança.

- Nada...apenas salvei uma garota indefesa. Essa foi a desculpa dele para cobrir o fato de estar queimando de ciúmes por Karin. Não queria assumir para ele mesmo que so se pode sentir ciúmes daquilo que mais gostamos muito e temos medo de perder. Karin se jogou em uma cadeira ao lado de Sasuke. Ele nem precisou olha-la para saber que estava brava. Ele apenas continuou falando calmo com Neji.

- Achei que estava tarde. Ela interrompeu.

- Sim...mas eu sou homem e não preciso de proteção ate em casa. Alem do mais estou apenas conversando com Neji. Foi então que a ruiva notara Neji e a prima deitada nos ombros dele. Karin ficara tão nervosa com a ceninha de Sasuke que não via muito a sal frente, sabia que ele fizera de propósito. Iria tirar muitas satisfações com ele, mas primeiro se concentrou numa Hinata chorona.

- O que houve? Ela quis saber puxando assunto com a morena. Hinata a olhou e respondeu tímida.

- U..um..cara..a tentou me forçar a ficar com ele. Ela falou enquanto sentia os longos dedos do primo acariciarem discretos os cabelos dela.

- Um... entendo. Karin disse e ficou olhando ao longe Ino dansar com Sai. Mesmo estando grande parte do tempo dentro do clã Uchiha, Karin sabia de algumas fofocas que assolavam a vila. E um dos assuntos mais comentados no mercado era o possível envolvimento de Ino com Sai. Todos os ambus eram taxados de mulherengos e Sai não ficava atrás. Porem Ino também era considerada namoradeira e por isso não acharam novidade nenhuma ela se envolver com o pintor. E karin teve sua prova assim que viu Ino beijar Sai de forma sensual. Ela voltou a sua atenção para Hinata a fim de consola-la.

- Não fique assim, agradeça que o seu primo estava aqui e impediu o idiota. Karin deu ênfase ao 'idiota' o que Sasuke tomou a idéia de que ela o xingava de forma contida. A ruiva olhou no relógio de pulso e contatou que eram duas e meia da manha. Se lembrou que o "ataque" de Sasuke tinha sido por volta de uma hora. " Canalha...nao consegue ver ninguém feliz". Ela pensou enquanto cutucava o braço dele, sabia que ele odiava ser cutucado.

- Não vamos não? Estou com sono.

- E já é tarde, devo levar Hinata logo para casa caso contrario Hiashi arranca minha alma. Já foi um milagre ele permitir a vinda dela nessa festa. Neji disse enquanto se levantava.

- E que milagre, papai nunca aceitou tão facilmente a minha saída para ir a festas. Foi realmente estranho ele não ter questionado nada. Hinata disse já calma e pensativa.

- Serio? Sasuke disse enquanto se levantava.

- Sim, e ainda deu folga a todos os empregados, menos a conzinheira. Hinata falou enquanto sai junto a Sasuke, Neji e Karin.

- Poxa...sacanagem. Karin disse olhando as estrelas enquanto andavam pelas ruas silenciosas de Konoha.

- Não é porque ela não tem família e papai não sabe cozinhar nada. Se não tiver uma mulher que cozinhe o imponente Hyuuga Hiashi morre de fome. Hinata falou assustando a todos com aquelas palavras. Mas por fim Karin gargalhou, Sasuke e Neji sorriram de lado. Afinal é um mistério o motivo deles nunca sorrirem abertamente, vai ver eram banguelas de um lado ou tinham medo de dar rugas. Sasuke e Karin se despediram de Neji e Hinata na porta do clã Hyuuga. Eles viram os primos adentrarem os portões do clã e sumirem pelo caminho. Sasuke começou a andar novamente e não precisava de muita habilidade para saber que a raiva havia retornado em Karin. E assim que adentraram a sala da casa principal no clã Uchiha ela gritou.

- PORQUE FEZ AQUILO?

- O que? Ele se fez de desentendido, sabia que era um erro. Porem não tinha desculpa plausível para o que fizera. Afinal a interrompera com a desculpa de estar tarde e querer ir embora, porem, ficara mais uma hora e meia monologando com Neji.

- VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM DO QUE ESTOU FALANDO, UCHIHA SASUKE! COMO PODE?

- Bem...se você não parar de gritar, não irei conseguir me lembrar do que fala. Ele se sentou calmo e a viu passar os dedos pequenos pelos cabelos, um gesto mais do que claro que ela iria explodir.

- BEM DEIXE- ME VE, VOCE TEVE UM ATAQUE DE CIUMES OU SEI LA O QUE E INTERROMPEU A MINHA CONVERSA COM SHINO E USOU A DESCULPA DE QUER IR EMBORA! Ela soltou todo o sarcasmo naquelas palavras.

- Conversa...você chama aquilo de conversa? O idiota estava te comendo com os olhos e pelo o visto não ia demorar te comer com outras partes do corpo dele também. Ele despejou e como sempre não analisou como suas palavras poderiam soar.

- Então é isso o que acha de mim, uma mulher fácil que cede para qualquer homem. Os olhos castanhos mel dela encheram de lagrimas. – pois saiba Sasuke... – a voz estava enbargada, os olhos cegos de lagrimas e raiva- saiba...que apesar de você não me desejar, dizer que sou patética, que sou fraca, minha voz ser irritante...você não é o único homem do mundo. E mesmo que eu não seja perfeita aos olhos de Uchiha Sasuke...outros homens me acham bonita e querem estar comigo. Afinal eu quero reconstruir minha vida com alguém quem me ame...

- Karin..não... Sasuke a interrompeu na tentativa de amenizar o que dissera.

- Não...agora você terá de me ouvir. Ela falou enquanto limpava desajeitada as grossas lagrimas que lavavam o rosto vermelho pelo choro. – Sasuke...você pode se contentar com um sexo casual com essas meninas da vila e tantas outras tolas que caem de amores por você durante as suas missões. Mas eu já me curei de você...e não quero ser como você, ter que pagar para ter um prazer apenas carnal, quero conhecer pessoas e criar minha família. Ela despejou tudo e não teve vergonha de chorar na frente dele. Sabia que ele odiava saber dos dilemas dos outros, mas nada importava agora. Sasuke nada disse, de certa forma ver Karin chorar assim em sua frente era como ter uma adaga atravessada no peito, doía e muito ver o rosto dela manchar por lagrimas negras devido a mascara para cílios. Ele se aproximou dela, mas foi afastado pelas mãos pequenas.

- Fica longe de mim. Foram as únicas palavras dela, depois ela deixou os sapatos de salto alto na sala e correu para o quarto. Sentia o estomago embrulhar apenas com a presença do Uchiha. "Sasuke havia passado dos limites". O moreno se largou no confortável sofá e começou a beber saque. Não percisou pegar um copo, foi no bico mesmo, sabia que seria uma noite longa e somente o saque mais forte para adormece-lo. Ele ouviu Karin soltar um berro de raiva e em seguida soluços altos de choro. Ela não sabia o aquilo o fez se sentir mais culpado.

Neji entrou silencioso a casa principal seguido por Hinata. Ele achou que o tio estivesse sentado na poltrona da sala de estar para questionar o motivo da chegada tardia dos dois. Hiashi não se importava com as horas que o sobrinho chegasse em casa mas Hinata era no máximo as 10h e se acompanhada do primo as 11h. Mas por incrível que pareça ele não estava la, os dois se olharam, retiraram as sandálias e subiram cautelosos as escadas. Estava escuro, mas não houve problema, Neji ativou o Byakugan e quase teve um enfarte devido a cena que viu no quarto do tio. Hinata percebendo o susto do primo, ativou também sua linhagem e de igual forma quase teve um enfarte. Eles atravessaram o longo corredor ate o quarto do pai e viram que a porta não estava totalmente fechada. Por uma fresta ele puderam confirmar o que viram segundos atrás. Hiashi estava sentado no meio da enorme cama de casal com Ayah no colo, eles se beijavam de forma terna, enquanto o patriarca Hyuuga acariciava as costas desnudas da cozinheira. Ela suspirava contida e se encolhia um pouco envergonhada devia a nudez de ambos. Hiashi se deitou devagar e guiou as mãos pequenas dela ate os próprios ombros e depois disso descansou as próprias sobre os seios firmes dela.

Neji e Hinata olhava a cena de olhos mais do que arregalados. Se alguém tivesse dito isso a eles, ambos jamais iriam acreditar que Hyuuga Hiashi estava fazendo sexo, e ainda por cima com uma mulher da família secundaria! Neji acreditou piamente que o tio nem se lembrasse mais o que era sexo, afinal essa tinha sido a desculpa mais plausível para explicar o mal humor do tio. Porem agora ali, agachado vendo o tio tomar de forma calma os lábios da moça ele não sabia o que dizer, de uma so vez o tio acabara como duas visões que Neji e Hinata tinham: desprovido de gentileza, sentimentos e que adotara a mais rígida castidade. Neji olhou para a prima e não se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos da prima quase saltarem das orbitas e a boca aberta.

- Hiashi...Ayah suspirou assim quem sentiu os lábios dele em seus seios, ele deitou o corpo dela sobre as próprias pernas e distribuiu mais beijos pelo tronco dela. Ele deslizava os dedos pelo corpo dela e uma mão deixou na intimidade dela. Mesmo estado iluminados pelas estrelas Hiashi pode ver o rosto dela tingindo de vermelho intenso. Ele sorriu calmo para ela, Ayah admirou aquilo, nos meses que trabalhava ali, nunca o vira sorrir, no máximo era um curvar das laterais dos lábios finos. Insensível era a forma que ele era conhecido por toda Konoha e para ela foi uma vitoria vê-lo sorrir-lhe abertamente. Nisso o queixo de Neji caira e Hinata estava em colapso. Não se sentia nervosa, na verdade se sentia muito feliz em saber que o pai se envolvera com uma mulher. Desde a morte a da mãe de Hinata, ele nunca tinha sido visto com outra mulher.

Hiashi masturbou calmo o corpo de Ayah e quando ela não agüentou mais ele provou do prazer dela. Ergueu o corpo mole dela e a deitou de lado, ela passou a mão meio tremulo no rosto dele, o beijou e afastou o cabelo dele que escorria pelo rosto. Hiashi a abraçou e depositou um beijo na lateral do pescoço dela, seguido por vários chupões. Ayah entrelaçou as pernas no corpo dele e arranhou levemente as costas do patriarca Hyuuga. A essa altura Neji e Hinata estavam sem ação, nem se lembraram que podiam se levantar e irem para os seus quartos, porem a curiosidade era maior. Hiashi apertou as coxas dela com as duas mãos e a ouviu gemer seguido de uma reclamação do peso extra dele.

- Me desculpe. Ele sussurrou enquanto escorava um braço próximo a lateral da cabeça dela, afim de aliviar o peso do corpo dele sobre o dela. Agora sim Hinata se beliscou na mão, Hiashi pedindo desculpa, ela so podeia ter caído num genjutsu. Hiashi se ergueu um pouco e se posicionou no corpo de Ayah. Não era mistério para os primos o que iria vir depois, eles se olharam e em seguido um gemido de dor invadiu o silencio da casa.

- Ai, está doendo...Hiashi... A voz meio chorosa de moça saiu baixa.

- Fique calma... já vai falou enquanto deitava no ombro dela. Enquanto ele esperava ela se acostumar com a invasão do corpo dele, Hiashi brincava com as pontas do cabelo dela, alisava o rosto dela e depositava beijos apaixonados nos lábios entreabertos dela. Depois de um tempo ele sentiu o corpo de Ayah ficar menos tenso, o que ele concluiu ser um sinal positivo para continuar a penetração e por fim consumar o desejo de ambos. Hiashi terminou de penetra-la e o que arrancou um gemido dolorido dos lábios carnudos dela, mas ela não reclamou, apenas o abraçou e sentiu o corpo dele se mover de vagar a principio.

Nesse momento Neji mais de que abalado, pegou a mão da prima e a puxou para o quarto dela.

- Caimos em uma ilusão? Hinata questionou sentada na beirada da cama.

- Não...mas que isso passou pela minha cabeça, passou. Neji disse sentado ao lado dela.

- É meio que impossível, meu pai é tão...tao.. Hinata não tina palavras.

- Frio...insensível...rabugento. Neji completou.

- É. Hinata concordou.

- Agora sei o porquê dele elogiar tanto as torradinhas e o chá da Ayah. Neji falou se lembrando o quanto o tio elogiava a comida da nova cozinheira e ir tanto à cozinha.

- Pois é...agora não só mais o chá, assim como a sobremesa e todo o restante. Hinata se jogou na cama exausta e espantada demais para pensar mais.


	5. Chapter 5

Bem gente antes de começar, peço desculpas pela demora de publicar. Essa semana foi mais do que conturbada, trabalhei muito, tomei susto no facebook, o resultado da federal de Mg não saiu...fiquei sem insiraçao...ou seja o trem tava ruim. Mas agora acho que ta bom, so tremendo um poko pelo susto no facebook.

Gostaria tbm de fazer um pedido: Leiam minha fic Entre dois mundos e comentem. ( lagrimas nos olhos)

Gostaria de agradecer o post de maryperola, que comentou no quarto cap e não aceita respostas do autor. Apesar de vc não ter gostado da historia e dito que eu deveria ter parado no primeiro cap 1, eu tenho recebido muitos posts pedindo continuação e elogiando. Então, agradeço novamente o seu post e espero que esse cap te agrade.

No mais pessoal vai mais um cap, bjs espero que gostem.

Tenso. Essa é a única palavra que poderia explicar o clima pesado na mesa de café. Neji normalmente era calado, porem sempre ostentava o ar de superioridade genuína dos Hyuuga, porém, hoje ele apenas comia de cabeça baixa e ora ou outra olhava furtivo Hinata. Essa as vezes olhava rápida o pai pelo canto dos olhos e logo retornava a atenção para a xícara de chá intocada e fria. Hiashi os observava calado, na verdade ele estava muito incomodado com aquele comportamento do sobrinho e de sua primogênita, mas preferia permanecer com os pensamentos a figura a sua frente. Ayah estava em pé aguardando o momento de retirar a mesa, ela não precisava olhar a figura imponente de Hiashi na cabeceira da mesa para saber que ele a olhava. Ela sentia o olhar dele arder sobre sua pele e tinha medo de ver nos olhos opacos do patriarca Hyuuga que ela não passara de uma noite de prazer. Ela também se sentia deslocada perto dele, não sabia o que dizer ou como agir depois de tudo.

Ayah abrira os olhos com antes dos primeiros raios da manha, sentiu a costumeira brisa gélida e viu o orvalho condensado no vido da enorme janela. Se mexeu devagar e olhou para o lado e viu a imagem de Hiashi adormecido. Os longos cabelos dele espalhados de forma elegante sobre o travesseiro, o corpo forte e pálido desnudo com o fino lençol cobrindo-o da cintura para baixo. A garota sentiu o corpo queimar apenas com essa visão, mesmo tendo perdido sua virgindade com ele e o visto completamente nu, ela não se acostumara com aquilo. A respiração calma dele a acordou de seu devaneio, nas pontas dos pés ela se pós a recolher as roupas espalhadas. Vestiu as suas, dobrou as dele e colocou sobre uma cômoda ao pé da cama. Foi ate o espelho deu uma olhada em sua imagem completamente desalinhada e se atentou numa marca roxa no pescoço. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao verem aquilo e o rosto tornou a queimar, afinal ela lembrava exatamente quando guanhara aquela marca.

Ela sentia cada vez mais o prazer invadir o seu corpo, sentia o corpo de Hiashi vir contra o seu cada vez mais rápido e o prazer apenas crescia. Não se importava se não estavam completamente sozinhos no clã, ela se perdia no perfume forte dele e não se envergonhava em ouvir as palavras pervertidas que ele suspirava ao pé do ouvido dela. Ayah se prendia o máximo que podia ao corpo dele, deixava as mãos pequenas passearem pelas costas do patriarca Hyuuga e se perderem ente os cabelos longos dele. Sentia a respiração de Hiashi cada vez mais pesada e entre um sussurro depravado e outro ela sentiu os dentes dele sobre sua pele suada do pescoço. Não doeu tanto quanto ela pensou que doeria a mordida dele, Ayah sentiu ele comprimir o corpo contra o dela por uns instantes, os músculos do corpo dele se enrijecerem, alguns segundos depois relaxar aos poucos e algo quente escorres por entre suas pernas. Ela se assustou quando se deu conta que enquanto isso ocorria ela gemia rouca o nome dele, pedindo por mais de forma inconsciente, Hiashi permaneceu sobre Ayah apenas sentindo os últimos espasmos de prazer. Se divertia internamente com a falta de coragem dela em encara-lo. Se retirou com cuidado do corpo dela, deitou de lado e se permitiu olhar-la.

- Como você é bonita, menina! A voz grave dele saiu num sussurro. Ela permaneceu olhando o teto sem saber o que fazer. Se assustou levemente ao sentir uma mão dele tocar a lateral do rosto dela e conduzir o olhar dela para ele.

- O que foi? Ele já sabia o que a aflingia, mas queria ouvir dos lábios dela.

- Eu..nos..você... ela apenas sussurrava aflita, não pensara no depois quando se entregara a ele. Ele apenas dera um sorriso de lado e puxou o corpo delicado dela, o acomodou ao dele e fechou os braços fortes ao redor do corpo dela.

- Durma. Mesmo ali o tom imperativo não abandonava os lábios de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi iria falar com ela, mas assim que abriu os lábios para dizer, ele foi interrompido por um dos conselheiros.

- Bom dia Hiashi – sama! Ele disse animado ao ver a farta mesa de café da manhã.

- Bom dia. Hiashi respondeu seco e permaneceu com os olhos na figura frágil de Ayah.

- Bem...espero que não tenha se esquecido dos planejamentos de hoje. O velho conselheiro falou tentando seguir a direção do olhar do patriarca na tentativa de ver o que Hiashi via. Mas nada conseguiu concluir.

~00~

Karin abriu lentamente os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Viu que o dia já raiara, mas diferente dos outros dias, não se levantou preocupada com o café de Sasuke. Ela se esticou na enorme cama de casal e permaneceu olhando o teto, refletiu a respeito de sua briga com Sasuke e não pode evitar de compara-lo com Shino. Sasuke representava tudo aquilo que ela deveria correr para bem longe e Shino tudo o que ela deveria agarrar firme. Ela se levantou calma da cama e fez sua higiene matinal e foi para a cozinha fazer o café. Olhando Sasuke esparramado no sofá ela sentia uma certa raiva de si mesma, porque não consigo sentir raiva dele? Ela viu uma garrafa vazia de sake jogada no chão e maquinou um plano sádico. Mesmo que não conseguisse odiar Sasuke, ela podia sentir raiva dele e decidiu descontar. Foi ate a janela da sala e afastou as grossas cortinas a fim de que o sol iluminasse por completo o local. Viu as belas feições dele se contorcerem devido a isso, ela sabia que ele gostava de acordar sozinho e na maior paz. Ela sorria sádica assim que começou a bater forte as panelas sobre o fogão, sabia como ele ficava mais cheio de não me toques quando estava de ressaca.

- Ahhh! Karin! Para com isso, está me incomodando. Ele resmungou escondendo o rosto no encosto do sofá. Ela não parou ai, continuou fazendo barulho ate mesmo no momento de por a mesa.

- Karin...nada do que esta aqui eu como! Sasuke reclamou indignado olhando a mesa.

- Que pena...a cozinha está bem próxima e suas duas mãos inteiras. A ruiva disse sem receio algum e continuou comento. Ela ouviu o moreno resmungar horrores e se sentiu satisfeita internamente.

Depois de conseguir fazer o próprio café da manhã, Sasuke estava treinando em frente a casa. Sua cabeça latejava e Karin estava descaradamente tentando irrita-lo e para não ter outra briga com ela, o moreno preferiu ficar treinando. Estava concentrado no seu treinamento, quando viu os longos cabelos ruivos dela dançarem no vento. Ela saira e não dera atenção alguma para ele. Apenas pegara uma sacola e saia cantarolando. Sasuke realmente se sentiu irritado com aquilo.

- Aonde você vai. A Voz saiu dele saiu autoritária.

- Que eu saiba não lhe devo satisfações. Ela disse risonha, ira fazer ele pagar por toda a vergonha e raiva que ele a fizera passar.

- Esta morando na minha casa. Come sempre ele jogava isso na cara dela.

- A mando da Hokage, se não esta satisfeito reclame com ela! Ela gritou enquanto sumia no caminho principal do distrito Uchiha.

- Onde está o seu pai? Um dos conselheiros quis saber de Hinata.

- Não sei, ele disse que iria vir a reunião depois de fazer o pagamento dos funcionários da casa principal. Hinata falou enquanto olhava a grande mesa da sala de reuniões e sentia o rosto corar levemente; Neji apenas sorriu de lado.

- Bem vamos começar sem ele, vocês podem falar o que iriam falar com ele e depois eu passo as informações. Hinata disse enquanto constatava que Hiashi estava mais do que atrasado para a reunião.

Hiashi acabara se atrasando para a reunião. Tinha planejado separar o pagamento dos funcionários na noite anterior, porem ficara conversando com Ayah. Estava correndo com a separação de cada um e sendo rápido na entrega. Pegou um ultimo envelope e atravessou a grande sala de estar rumo a cozinha. Entrou calmo e viu Ayah cozinhando calma, os longos cabelos presos num coque solto e no pescoço pequenas gotas se formarem devido o vapor das penelas. Ele foi calmo ate ela e depositou um beijo na nuca dela, Ayah deu um pulo de susto e virou rápida com a colher na mão. Quando ela viu Hiashi sentiu o coração falar uma batida, o que dizer? Abriu os lábios e tentou falar, mas antes disso ela foi calada pelos lábios dele.

- Não precisa explicar nada menina. Ele falou enquanto apertava o corpo dela na bancada e em seguida tomou os lábios dela. Colocou o envelope num canto, deixou as mãos grandes percorrerem os ombros dela ate as mãos, retirou a colher e entrelaçou os dedos dela nos dele. Ela soltava pequenos suspiros durante aquele beijo e quando se deu conta já estava sentada na bancada de mármore sentido o corpo sendo acariciado por Hiashi. Ficaram se beijando ate que Ayah sentiu um cheiro de queimado, assustada empurrou levemente Hiashi e pode ver que o arroz não tinha mais salvação.

- Bem eu irei ver o que Hiashi esta fazendo, um dos conselheiros flalou já impaciente com a demora do patriarca. Guido era um dos mais velhos conselheiros e o que mais detestava Hiashi. Ele tinha muitos motivos para detestar o patriarca, principalmente o fato de Hiashi ser o líder do clã e não ele. Guido andou rápido ate a casa principal, sem se anunciar foi direto ao escritório de Hiashi. Os olhos enrugados olharam o local vazio e se atentaram num papel sobre a mesa. " Lista de pagamento".

- Como sempre a organização impecável. Ele murmurou para si olhando a ordem de pagamentos e viu que o único nome não riscado era de Ayah. Ele sabia que era a cozinheira de Hiashi e deduziu que ele estaria na cozinha. Com passos rápidos ele foi ate o local e agradeceu por ter um forte coração. Encontrou Hiashi beijando a jovem cozinheira e para o espanto do velho, ela estava correspondendo. " Agora eu te tenho nas mãos Hiashi Hyuuga", o velho pensou enquanto fechava a porta e voltava para a reunião.

O dia passou calmo em Konoha e a tarde terminava fresca. Sasuke terminava de treinar enquanto ouvia os relatos de Neji sobre o que ocorrera depois da entrada dele e Hinata no clã.

- Hiashi ainda faz isso?_Ele perguntou assustado com o que ouvira_ Achei que o mal humor dele fosse pela falta disso! Sasuke realizou o ultimo golpe e parou olhando Karin chegar risonha com Shino. O sangue ferveu nas veias. Aburame despediu da ruiva dando um beijo provocativo na bochecha dela.

- Bem eu já estou indo me preparar pra próxima missão. Sairemos 1 da manha, Sasuke. Neji falou e desapareceu.

- Passou o dia com Aburame? Sasuke perguntou enquanto via Karin dar risinhos.

- Sim. Ela falou enquanto ia para o quarto.

Já era tarde da noite quando Sasuke terminou de se vestir e olhou o relógio. Viu que eram meia noite, pegou suas coisas e foi ate o quarto de Karin. As luzes estavam apagadas e a porta entre aberta. Sem demora ele entrou no quarto e se sentou ao pe da cama dela. Tocou os pés dela, deixou as pontas dos dedos subirem nas pernas dela. Karin encolheu levemente as pernas e ressonou. O moreno permaneceu acariciando levemente o corpo dela e por ora ficava olhando os cabelos vermelhos dela contrastar no lençol branco. Ela entreabriu os olhos, mas devido a falta do óculos só viu um vulto se afastar. Os olhos pesados de sono voltou a dormir.

- Neji. Hinata pateu levemente na porta do quarto do primo.

- Oi Hinata. Ele a saldou enquanto arrumava suas coisas de missão.

- Vai sair em missão? Ela perguntou olhando as armas ninja espalhadas pela cama.

- Sim...essa é curta. Ficarei 15 dias junto a Sasuke numa missão de rastreamento.

- Todo esse tempo...A voz dela saiu baixa e melancólica. Não gostava de ficar muito tempo longe dele e ainda tinha uma semana de reuniões e o Kazekage já tinha anunciado sua vinda no fim de semana.

- Não fique assim, Hinata- sama. Ele terminou de guardar tudo e a puxou num abraço apertado. Sentiu o perfume dela e se perdeu nas boas sensações que geravam nele. Olhou o relógio e viu que tinha algum tempo para ficar com ela. Tomou os lábios dela num beijo calmo, as mãos percorreram as costas dela e pararam na cintura fina. O beijo se aprofundou aos poucos e quando se dera conta Hinata estava nua na cama do primo.

- Vamos ficar algum tempo longe. Ele falou entre suspiros. Ela apenas acenou a cabeça concordando. Neji apertou as coxas dela e num impulso se colocou dentro do corpo dela. Hinata gemeu baixo e se agarrou ao corpo forte do primo. Ele se movimentou cada vez mais rápido e entre um espasmo e outra da prima ele lançava pequenos sorrisos. Sentia os dedos pequenos dela puxarem sua camisa e aos poucos pedir mais.

- Neji...eu...Hinata não conseguia formar uma frase inteligível. Ele forçou mais algumas vezes o corpo contra o dela e sentiu Hinata estremecer. Ela o beijou sôfrega e seu uma mordida nos lábios dele. Ele se recompôs e ficou deitado ao lado dela, brincando com os seios dela. Aos poucos o sono foi chegando e Hinata adormeceu. Neji pegou Hinata nos braços, a levou para o quarto dela e despediu com um beijo na testa dela.

- Tudo certo. Neji falou com Sasuke no portão da vila.

- Hum.

- Então vamos.

A semana se passou rápida para Hinata, muitas reuniões e ainda tinha a reunião com o líder de Suna. Ela suspirou olhando o entradecer, sentia falta de Neji e ainda por cima Guido estava muito estranho. Não reclamava mais das decisões de Hiashi e constantemente sorria sozinho enquanto invadia o café da manha, na casa principal.

- Hinata –sama, Kazekage- sama chegou.

- Ah sim...ja vou. Hinata se levantou e foi ate a sala de visitas.

- Kazekage-sama. Ela cumprimentou o ruivo sentado. Ele se levantou e estendeu uma mão para cumprimenta-la. O mesmo Hinata fez com Temari e Kankurou, irmãos dele.

- É um prazer recebe-los em nossa casa, papai me falou de sua vinda. Tiveram uma boa viajem?

- Sim. Pode me chamar apenas de Gaara. A voz grave do Kazekage invadiu a sala. Ayah apareceu informando que o jantar já estava pronto.

O jantar com Gaara estava indo bem, ele falava pouco. Quem estava falando mesmo era Kankurou que ficara encantado com Ayah.

- Foi você quem cozinhou?

- Sim. Ela apenas acenava positivamente a cabeça envergonhada.

- Não quer vir comigo para Suna? Ele estava dando em cima dela de forma descarada.

- Creio que não posso abandonar meu clã. Ela falou vermelha.

- Mas é claro que não, ela é mais do que grata a Hiashi. A voz asmática de Guido invadiu a sala espantando a todos. Ayah apenas pediu licença e se retirou do apesento.

- O que deseja Guido? Hinata não sabia de onde havia saindo tanta frieza, mas foi assim que sua voz saiu.

- Quero falar com seu pai, menina. Ele falou com desprezo, não concordava com Hiashi em colocar Hinata auxiliando nos negócios.

- Ele não esta. Ela foi firme e não rendeu assunto.

- Onde posso encontra-lo? Ele falou encarando Gaara. Hinata suspirou devido a falta de modos dele e visivelmente estava irritada.

- Esta no escritório da Hokage, se quiser atrapalha-lo se sinta a vontade. Hinata falara olhando o olhos velhos de Guido se arregalarem.

- O que ele trata tanto com a Hokage? De uns dias pra ca ele esta tendo reuniões demais com ela. Ele resmungou vendo Ayah voltar trazendo a sobremesa, fez cara de poucos amigos a ela se foi.

- Peço desculpas pelo mal comportamento dele. Foi a única coisa que Hinata disse. O jantar terminou calmo e depois Hinata os convidou para o escritório.

- Bem..Gaara –sama, meu pai não me disse o que se trata a reunião. Ela falou se sentando e indicando um local para Gaara se sentar; Kankurou e Temari tinham indo para o hotel.

- Bem devido a nossa aproximação com Konoha, Suna precisa da ajuda do clã Hyuuga na execução de algumas obras na nossa vila. Como estamos no deserto, água é um problema mais do que freqüente, por isso vamos construir uns reservatórios ao longo da vila e queremos a ajuda do seu clã. Eu já conversei com sua Hokage e pos ela esta tudo bem, basta ter o aceite de seu clã. Negociaremos valores pelo o serviço prestado, ele acrescentou rápido.

- Sim entende, a questão seria quem iria participar, grande parte do pessoal já esta em missões ou não podem se afastar por muito tempo da vila.

- Não seria preciso mais do que três pessoas, seria apenas para avaliar com o os seus olhos se estava tudo bem e se o local possui muita ou pouca água. E assim evitar que fiquemos cavando de forma desnecessária o solo.

- Ah...sim entendo. Nesse caso não vejo problema, eu acho que eu mesma posso ir e quando meu primo voltar ele também ira.

- Certo. Gaara concordou e por alguns segundos ficou admirando a herdeira Hyuuga. Ele não se lembrava dela assim. Na verdade as únicas lembranças que tinha dela era do exame Chunnin, onde ela gaguejava e fora humilhada pelo primo.

- Você mudou muito Hinata-sama. Ele disse observando o quanto ela se tornara uma bela mulher.

- Obrigada, Gaara-sama. Assim que Neji voltar de sua missão iremos acertar os detalhes.


	6. Chapter 6

Gente...peso desculpas pela demora, mas na primeira semana de janeiro foi o meu vestibular da Ufmg e eu tive que estudar pra caramba. Depois fiquei super desgastada pelos três dias de prova aberta, depois um pouco ansiosa pelo resultado que ainda não saiu...e depois um pouco de preguiça...em fim me desculpe pela demora. Mais uma vez eu agradeço pelos comentários que me fazem rir muito...espero que gostem desse cap tbm. Bjs.

P.S. Tomei pau no vestibular...fiquei muito depre e ai que a inspiração foi la pra pqp. Mas agora to bem e me preparando pra outra.

Hinata olhava os portões de Suna e sentia a cabeça doer devido o calor escaldante do deserto. Estava cansada e sedenta depois dos três dias de caminha sobre as dunas de areia.

- Sejam bem vindos. Um ninja com os trajes de Suna cumprimentou Hinata e Neji assim que eles passaram os portões da vila.

- Qual o motivo da vinda de vocês? Ele questionou de forma seca e direta. Hinata observou essa atitude do homem e concluiu que aquilo fosse comum nos homens da região, afinal Gaara tinha o mesmo habito.

- Estamos cumprindo uma missão para o Kazekage. Neji estendeu uma carta feita por Gaara a qual ele explicava a ida deles a Suna e seguida por uma assinatura do próprio. Assim que o guarda viu a assinatura ele os permitiu passar, indicou um genin para os acompanhar ate o gabinete do Kage e despediu desejando boa estadia.

- Espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem. Gaara disse em meio a uma pilha de papeis. Ele não olhou diretamente para Hinata e Neji, porem, sabia exatamente o que cada um fazia.

- Sim tivemos. Hinata respondeu cordial, estava muito cansada e desejava um repouso mais do que urgente.

- Providenciei quartos no melhor hotel de nossa vila...Matsuri ira leva-los ate o local. Hinata se espantou com aquilo, como ele adivinhou o que ela estava pensando, e ainda ele nem havia os olhando realmente!

Os Hyuuga seguiram a moça que Gaara os indicou e ficaram satisfeitos em ver o local escolhido pelo Kazekage. Era um hotel grande localizado próximo ao centro comercial da vila. Apesar de Suna estar em meio ao deserto e todas as casas estarem cobertas por areia e ter aparência árida; o interior do prédio era bem luxuoso. O saguão de entrada era repleto de tapessarias trabalhadas a mao, nos cantos vasos com palmeiras medias, moveis de madeira escura com pequenos detalhes em ouro. Uma mulher de pele morena e olhos muito verdes os atendeu sorridente e assim que Matsuri falou quem eram, ela indicou rápida um auxiliar para os levar para os quartos reservados.

- Os amigos de nosso Kage merecem o melhor tratamento de nosso hotel. Ela concluiu assim que eles se afastaram.

Hinata se surpreendeu mais com o quarto o qual ela ficou hospedada. Era uma suíte a qual possuía uma sacada, sendo que se ela olhasse para baixo ela poderia ver o mercado de Suna e se olhasse ao horizonte,ela poderia acompanhar o sol se por. Ela procurou o primo na sacada do lado, porem, so o encontrou há duas sacadas após a dela.

- Disseram que esse quarto ao lado esta reservado. Ele falou assim que entrou no quarto dela e se pos a observa-la desfazer as malas.

- Nossa em todas as vezes que vim a Suna não me lembrava desse hotel. Ele é tão bonito ela falou reparando o sol sumir no horizonte.

- É porque você fez poucas missões aqui e não teve tempo de conhecer a vila. Neji falou enquanto notava uma águia pousar na janela.

- Sim...com tantos afazeres no clã eu não tenho tido tempo de fazer mais missões como você. Ela falou enquanto ele ia ate o pe da ave retirar o papel preso a pata dela.

- O kazekage nos convida para um jantar na casa dele. Neji falou após um período de silencio lendo o papel.

- Ah sim. Hinata falou já pensando em que roupa vestir no calor escaldante do deserto.

- Sejam bem vindos. Kankurou recebeu Neji e Hinata. Ele estava vestido com uma calça preta e uma blusa de igual tom. Ele os conduziu para a sala de estar e la estava Temari sentada bebericando num copo. Ela estava com um vestido preto justo e curto. Hinata a cumprimentou e se sentou ao lado do primo.

- Bem vamos conversar...Kankurou falou animado. Meu irmão acabou de chegar do escritório e foi apenas se preparar para jantar. Ele falou reparando o quanto Hinata estava bonita. Ela vestia um vestido justo que ia ate a metade da coxa, num branco perolado. Isso combinava com os olhos dela e os deixava mais exóticos. Neji como sempre estava com os longos cabelos presos num rabo baixo, a camisa branca impecável e a calça preta. A conversa entre eles ( menos Neji ) estava muito animada. Falavam sobre varias coisas, desde mudanças na vila ate mesmo a tentativa de arrumar uma noiva para o Kage de Suna.

- É sério...Kankurou falava divertido. Eu sei que a mulher que se casar com o Gaara terá passagem direta para o céu. Veja bem, Hinata. Ele não possui a minha beleza _ Kankurou falava fazendo um ar sedutor_ Não gosta de falar muito e ainda é rabugento. Não sei não, mas acho melhor o conselho desistir desse tópico, na próxima reunião. Gaara é quase gay...ele não sai, não se diverte,não...

Kankurou foi interrompido pela entrada do irmão caçula, que apresentava a face sem expressão. Os olhos verde piscina pareciam mais translúcidos do que o normal, o perfume dele invadiu o local e não foi preciso mais nada para Kankurou se calar rápido.

- Kankurou, creio que Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata tenham tindo uma longa viagem e que os assuntos das reuniões de Suna não irão auxiliar na missão deles. Gaara fora mais do que direto em dizer que não queria que o irmão tocasse nos assuntos de sua intimidade. Estava mais do que farto em todos os dias receber documentos com indicações de moças para desposar e uma foto sensual de cada uma delas. " Tenho muito o que fazer" Ele resmungava enquanto rasgava cada um e jogava fora.

O jantar fora calmo, Kankurou mencionou Ayah e o quanto gostou da comida dela.

- Seria possível ela passar uma estadia aqui em Suna. Ele questionou com uma expressão sonhadora repleta de segundas intenções. Temari apenas revirou os olhos, cansada das perversões do irmão.

- Creio que não, papai ficaria realmente frustrado em ficar sem ela na casa principal. Hinata se limitou a dizer isso. Sabia muito bem que existia um motivo muito maior para Hiashi não deixa-la sair.

- Que pena! Ele concluiu frustrado.

Após isso todos terminaram suas refeições e retornaram para a sala de estar. Gaara falou um pouco mais sobre as missão com detalhes e combinou os horários com eles.

- Foi um bom jantar, obrigada. Hinata agradeceu junto a Neji enquanto retornavam para o hotel.

Os dias em Suna estavam sendo mais do que cansativos. Neji e Hinata trabalhavam todos os dias nas construções . Gaara sempre ia ao local fiscalizar o andamento do serviço e por fim se aquietava ao lado de Hinata. Como sempre ele permanecia calado ao lado dela, porém, sempre ao lado dela e enquanto todos iam embora ele a convidava para jantar. Mesmo estando hospedados no mesmo hotel e a um quarto de distância, Neji e Hinata não estavam se falando muito. Eles não sabiam bem o porque, estavam realmente atarefados e não tiveram tempo suficiente para discutir sobre isso. Como de costume Hinata havia saído para jantar com Gaara e Neji estava sozinho em seu quarto. Sentia o habitual frio noturno invadir o local. Estava deitado na cama decidindo se sairia ou não. Por fim resolveu retirar a toalha que escondia sua nudez e foi se vestir. Estava cansado do trabalho e queria relaxar em um local calmo enquanto bebia algo.

Passou pelo quarto de Hinata e bateu três vezes na porta, porém não recebeu resposta. Mesmo assim não quis montar guarda no local e questionar a herdeira os motivos dela chegar tão tarde, afinal ela estava acompanhada pelo Kazekage. Neji não conhecia os locais de Suna, apenas andou sem rumo ate que encontrou um local chamado "A taverna do Sultão". A porta de entrada era estreita e luzes vermelhas iluminavam a entrada. Porém o salão era amplo e repleto de mesas, o teto era sustentado por grossas colunas de mármore branco e possuía pouca iluminação. A frente havia um grande palco onde belas moças dançavam de forma sensual. Neji escolheu uma mesa próxima a uma coluna no fundo e esperou ser atendido. Não demorou muito para que uma moça chegasse.

- Irei trazer o seu pedido. Neji não pode deixar de reparar na beleza dela. Os cabelos cor de palha caindo sobre as costas nuas dela e os olhos do Hyuuga se prenderam na dança dos quadris dela. Mas logo a atenção dele foi tomada para o centro do palco. O local era o mais iluminado e naquele momento estava vazio, porém momentos depois um homem baixo e de pele morena entrou anunciando uma nova dançarina da casa. Neji viu muitos homens sentados a frente do local se ajeitarem nas cadeiras a fim de ver a nova garota. As luzes diminuíram sobre o palco e um poste subiu no centro e uma musica sensual começou. Em meio as cortinas uma jovem surgiu usando uma saia curta de véus e um top dourado segurava os seios médios. Rapidamente a atenção de Neji foi para ela, os cabelos dela caiam pelos ombros como cascatas de chocolate. Ela girou rápida no poste e prendeu uma perna no mesmo a medida que escorregava manhosa pelo mesmo. Assim que ela deitou no chão o gênio sentou uma pontada no peito, " Eu a conheço". Ele tinha certeza que conhecia a moça mas não sabia de onde, não sabia se era o cabelo, ou a maquiagem típica do deserto que ela usava. Ele viu os olhos dela percorrerem todo o salão e se deterem num homem gordo sentado próximo ao pauco. Ele também a encarava e fazia gestos impróprios para ela. Os olhos castanhos vivos dela seguiram as mãos dele ao passo que ela engatinhava para perto dele. Foi então que Neji reconheceu o homem gordo. Era um criminoso muito procurado. Os olhos perolas dele se estreitaram quedo ele percebeu que a moça dançava para o homem e olhava para o fundo do salão. Ele seguiu o olhar dela e tamanha foi a surpresa dele em deparam com um homem envolto por um casaco grande e os olhos tampados por um óculos escuro.

- Shino. Neji sussurrou. Ele olhou na outra extremidade do salão e deparou com Kiba escondido no crepúsculo. Foi então que Neji tomou ciência de quem era a moça dançando.

- Tenten. Neji estava mais do que surpreso com aquilo. Desde quando ela estava tão bonita? E de onde surgiram aquelas curvas sinuosas? Ela queria toca-la. Sem perceber ele se aproximou enfeitiçado. Ele não ouvia mais as risadas no salão nem o homens gritando perversões para ela. A única coisa que ele ouvia eram os sons dos enfeites na cabeça dela e via penas ela; os movimentos graciosos das pernas esguias dela. Quando voltou a si ele estava a um passo dela.

- Ei rapaz. A mulher esta dançando para o nosso chefe. Um capanga falou assim que viu Neji. Porem esse nada ouviu, estendeu a mão para toca-la. No susto Tenten puxou uma adaga dos seios e apontou para o intruso, tamanha foi a surpresa dela em identificar que atrapalhava sua missão.

- Neji! Ela falou. No mesmo momento um capanga griotou.

- A vadia pretendia matar o chefe. Antes que um golpe acertasse Tenten o Hyuuga já havia assumido posição de ataque. O homem gordo se levantou rápido e empurrou as mulheres que estavam aos seus pés e começou a correr. Num movimento rápido Kiba ordenou a Akamaru que o perseguisse e Shino se pos ao lado de Neji.

- Plano A cancelado. Tenten retirou outra adaga da coxa, a qual Neji não soube como ela escondeu já que a sai era minúscula. Após isso uma luta se iniciou junto a uma confusão dos clientes. Alguns corriam desesperados a procura da saída e outros entravam na briga.

- O que fazia aqui? Neji questionava Tenten enquanto acertava um homem com o punho gentil.

- Creio que seja obvio não! A morena gritava brava para ele. Por culpa do gênio Hyuuga o plano havia sido destruído. Em seguida ela retirou um pergaminho da outra coxa e ai Neji se perdeu em duvidas a respeito daquilo.

- Como consegue guardar tantas coisas embaixo desse pedaço de pano?

- O que guardo nas partes do meu corpo não são de seu interesse Hyuuga. Ela fora grossa sem se preocupar com ele. Já estava cansada de tentar agradar " A perfeição ambulante Hyuuga". Anos a fio ela se preocupara com o que ele achava dela, como falar com ele e não ter uma ferradura em resposta. Cansara de ama-lo e ter apenas a indiferença como resposta. Se conformara em ser humana demais e por isso não poder estar ao lado do gênio Hyuuga. Colocara os seus sentimentos infantis em um canto profundo de seu coração e começou a seguir sua vida. Realizar o seu sonho de ser uma Kunoshi assim como Tsunade e encontrar alguém que a amasse realmente. Mas porque no fim apenas as imagens dele ficavam vivas em sua mente, mesmo quando ela estava em meio a uma missão de suma importância? Ela concluiu que ele era mais do que um problema, um erro de percurso. Neji era uma praga! Criada especialmente para inferniza-la.

- O que fazia aqui? Por fim ela questionou limpando uma cota de sangue do inimigo que escoria pela mão dela.

- Estou em missão. Ele respondeu enquanto os dois ficavam de costas um para o outro. Cresceram juntos, treinaram juntos, eles sabiam muito bem os movimentos deles. Mas Neji não sabia quando Tenten se tornara mulher. Em meio a luta, os oponentes caiam e o Byakugan vislumbrava o dourado que cobria o corpo dela. Por fim Kiba e Shino amarraram todos os criminosos , Neji e Tenten ficam parados se olhando. Não tinham palavras. Ele perdido na beleza dela recentemente redescoberta e ela nervosa. Mas porque diabos as palavras morreram na garganta assim que ela encarou os perolados? Ela viu os dedos dele apertarem nervosos os as laterais da calça e aos poucos os nos dos dedos ficarem mais brancos. Aos olhos dela era nítida a luta dele...mas contra o que? O contato visual deles foi interrompido pelo latido de Akamaru.

- Tenten. Kiba a chamou.

- S...Sim. Ela estava desconcertada por aquilo. Era sabido por todos que o relacionamento deles estava mais do que abalado, mas não estava nos planos ser pega secando Neji.

- Eu vou te levar para o hotel. O moreno retirou o casaco e deu a ela a fim de cobrir a quase nudez dela. Neji apenas a viu se distanciar ate que não a viu mais.

- Acho bom ir tomar um banho bem frio. A voz de Shino surgiu nas sombras. Neji se sobressaltou e pensou: " Desde quando ele está aqui?"

- O tempo todo, mas como sempre a minha presença é ignorada. Ele falou com uma aura negra. Levemente Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha e se perguntou como ele conseguiu a cada dia ser mais esquisito. Chegou a conclusão que era impossível saber como o Aburame conseguia aquilo e que o melhor era ir para o hotel e seguir o conselho do ninja dos insetos.

Seguiu rápido pelas ruas desertas e tamanha foi sua surpresa em encontrar Kiba e Tenten em frente ao hotel o qual ele estava hospedados. Kiba fazia gestos firmes enquanto falava rápido, Tenten apenas balançava negativamente a cabeç discutindo, e parecia que era serio. Neji se aproximou calmo e viu os olhos dela cristalinos pela lagrimas e o rosto do Inuzaka vermelho.

- Hey, Hyuuga. Kiba o chamou sem se preocupar com o tom grosso de sua voz.

- Sim. Neji se virou com a costumeira pose do Hyuuga.

- Está feliz por ter distruido tudo?

Uma leve ruga de duvida surgiu na testa de Neji, mas quando ele foi questionar Kiba falava com Tenten.

- Você esta livre, Mistashi. Você havia me pedido um tempo para pensar...nas agora eu sei realmente o que te impedia de se entregar completamente para mim. Acabou...seja muito feliz. O Nija falou sem se importar com as lagrimas que manchavam o rosto dela, depois olhou para Neji e sorriu debilmente.

- Aproveite o seu premio. Depois disso kiba sumiu em meio a uma fumaça.

Neji não sabia o que dizer, estava confuso e a única coisa que via eram as lagrimas de Tenten tingidas de negro rolarem pelo rosto alvo. Ela enrrolara os próprios braços em volta do corpo na tentativa de impedir o frio noturno e na esperança de se consolar. Parado sobre as escadas de entrada ele queria estender as mãos para toca-la, mas o que fazer? Nunca em sua vida vira Tenten chorar. Em todo o momento ela parecia ser tão firme...ciente de seus objetivos, porem agora ela estava tão frágil. Ele apenas ficou sentido a forte brisa noturna agitar os cabelos de ambos, um tempo incontável se passou ate que ela passou rápida por ele. O cheiro doce dela os retirou do transe e ele a seguiu palas escadas, ágoras ela não tinha medo de esconder os soluços dela. Neji se espantou novamente em descobrir o ocupante do quarto vago entre ele e Hinata. Tenten tremia tanto que não conseguia colocar a chave para abrira a porta. Neji se aproximou dela e por impulso ela pegou a chave caída no chão e colocou no trinco, mas não rodou..ficou pensativo e por fim falou.

- Tenten. Ele a olhava de cima, mas como antes, era sereno...chegava a ser perdido. Ela ergueu o rosto para ele em resposta ao chamado e tamanha foi a surpresa dela em sentir os lábios finos dele tocarem os dela. Ela estava em choque, o pensamentos se tornaram fumaça e o peito doeu em meio a uma avalanche de sentimentos recém descobertos. Ela sentiu a língua dele pedir passagem, receosa ela abriu a boca e assim que suas línguas entrelaçaram ela sentiu algo estranho na barriga. Era como borboletas geladas percorrendo aquela região, a cabeça ficou leve, o corpo se tornou pesado demais para as pernas sustentarem e as mãos formigaram. Neji estava perdido no gosto doce dos lábios dela, explorava a boca de Tenten e se perguntava como vivera tanto tempo sem saber como era bom o gosto dela. Deixou seus braços envolverem o corpo dela num abraço apertado e seguiu os lábios para o vão do pescoço dela...algo dizia para ela se afastar...mas como se Neji estava secando suas lagrimas com os lábios? Como se afastar se durantes anos ela desejou exatamente isso? Estar nos braços dele...sentir o gosto dele. Não era de hoje, muito menos de ontem que ela gostava do gênio Hyuuga. Era de anos...anos que ela ansiava sentir as mãos firmes dele tocarem pontos de seu corpo desconhecidos por ela. Sentiu uma mao dele afastar de sua cintura e segundos depois o click do trinco foi ouvido. Ele rodou a maçaneta e a porta rangiu a medida que abria. Ele não prestou muita atenção no quarto, apenas fechou a porta e retomou os lábios dela, estavam inchados pelo beijo anterior. Neji passou os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos dela e retirou os ornamentos. Ele ouvia os pequenos suspiros dela e sentia os seios dela roçarem o peito dele. O vento noturno invadiu o local pela sacada e Neji viu Tenten se arrepiar, ele a envolveu para em seguia coloca-la sobre a cama. Tenten o puxou pela camisa e enroscou as pernas na cintura dele. Sentiu o desejo dele em possui-la e sem medo deixou um gemido escapar ao pe do ouvido dele. Em resposta Neji comprimiu o corpo dela com o dele e outro gemido escapou dos lábios dela. Ele deixou as mãos correrem livres pelo corpo dela e a cada toque descobria o quanto ela havia crescido, descobria uma nova Tenten. A morena deixava os pés percorrem as pernas dele enquanto puxava os fios de cabelo na nuca dele. Suspirava baixo pedidos íntimos, enquanto sentia a língua dele delimitar a pele exposta dos seios dela e o tecido que os impedia de ficar livres. Neji sentia o corpo em chamas enquanto deixava as mãos e língua brincarem pelo baixo ventre dela, deixou as mãos tocando os seios dela enquanto tentava encontrar uma forma de abrir. Assim que realizou o seu desejo ele se deteve naquela região, procurava inúmeras formas de dar prazer a ela, tentava arrancar os mais profundos gemidos dos lábios dela. Tenten já não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, apenas afundara a cabeça no travesseiro e mordia o lábio inferior. Neji passou a beijar a parte interna da coxa dela e seguia de mordidas leves, com as pontas dos dedos ele puxou a pequena saia junto a calcinha. Ele se regozijou internamente em vê-la completamente nua.

- Como você é maravilhosa. Ele falou enquanto sentia a urgência dos dedos dela em retirar sua camisa. Assim que ele se livrou da peça incomoda, ele sentiu as mãos pequenas dela o puxarem para outro beijo, Neji deixou sua mao esquerda deslizar pela lateral do corpo dela ate a perna e a erguer. Tenten sentiu o calor do corpo dele se afastar e os lábios úmidos dele tocarem novamente sua coxa direita. Ele a torturava da forma mais prazerosa possível, a beijava próximo a sua intimidade, mordia levemente depois se afastava. Ela sentia uma pressão no centro de seu corpo...como se fosse explodir...sentia Neji a levar as alturas e subtamente a arrastar para a terra. Novamente ele se aproximava de sua intimidade e dessa vez ele não se afastou. Neji levou as pontas dos dedos e afastou um pouco mais os lábios, olhou nos olhos de Tenten e sem quebrar o contato ele passou a ponta da língua por toda a intimidade dela. A moça gritou de prazer com aquilo, abriu mais as pernas oferecendo mais de seu corpo para aquele homem que possuía ate mesmo sua alma. Ela se viu enganada ao pensar que aquilo ela o maior prazer que ela poderia sentir. Assim que Neji introduziu a língua no canal apertada dela Tenten poderia jurar que vira estralas, sentiu todo o corpo formigar e em seguida mais nada. Apenas uma sensação de satisfação imensa, jamais sentida. Sabia que a lua brilhava alta, mas tudo estava turvo, apenas sentia os lábios de Neji sobre os seus e o próprio gosto nos lábios dele. Após poucos a visão se tornou clara e ela viu o corpo dele nu sobre o seu. Ela sentiu ele separar mais suas pernas e depositar beijos ao pede de seu ouvido. Neji guiou seu membro ate a entrada dela, forçou um pouco. Tenten gemeu de dor e se prendeu mais ao corpo dele. Como estava apertada... Neji ergueu o rosto para ela e constatou que ela sentia mais dor do que demonstrava.

- Tenten...você...é? Ele falou baixo lutando contra o desejo de se fundir completamente no corpo dela.

- Shii. Ela fez um sinal de silencio para ele e relaxou o entendeu aquilo como um sinal para continuar e assim ele o fez. Ele moveu contra o corpo dela de forma calma e em poucos instantes os corpos deles estavam se movendo de forma harmoniosa. Tenten estava perdida nos gemidos roucos de Neji e ele não sabia como pode viver tanto tempo sem saber o sabor dela. Eram perfeitos juntos, os seus corpos se encaixavam e não eram preciso palavras para dizer o que o outro desejava. Tenten sentiu novamente a onda de formigamento pelo corpo e novamente se perdeu naquela sensação de prazer infinita. Momentos depois ela sentiu Neji intensificar mais os movimentos e relaxar em seguida. Ele colou suas testas e ficou olhando os pontinhos escuros em meio ao mar de chocolate que eram os olhos dela. E pela primeira vez ele disse aquelas palavras.

- Eu te amo, Tenten.

Ela sentiu o peito arder de tanta felicidade, jamais imaginou que seu sonho se tornasse real. Ela ficou sem palavras...tentou dizer o que sentia, mas foi silenciada pelos lábios dele.

- Eu sei que você sempre me amou.

Tenten acordou com o sol já alto no céu. Olhou para o lado e deparou com Neji dormindo. As feições delicadas dele a encantaram, o peito subia e descia de forma calma. Ela deixou a ponta do dedo indicador delinear levemente a boca dele e sem perceber um sorriso bobo surgiu nos lábios dela. Em seguida ela levantou sorrateira e correu para o banheiro. Soltou um pequeno grito ao ver a altura do cabelo dela, em seguida deu uma espiada na cama e viu os cabelos mais do que perfeitos caídos de forma magnífica e ela não pode deixar de se perguntar.

- Porque homem tem cabelo bom. Eles nem cuidam! Neji remexeu na cama e ela se apressou em pentear os cabelos passar um brilho leve nos lábios e correu novamente para a cama. Ficou deitada olhando Neji ate que sem querer cochilou.

Neji Pov's on

Eu já havia acordado cedo, vi Tenten dormindo em meus braços. Ela estava mais linda ainda daquela forma despreocupada e descabelada. Creio que se um dia ela souber que a vi assim serei um homem morto ou ficarei por longos anos no hospital. Mas vê-la sem mascaras e armaduras diárias vale e muito esse risco. Fiquei com os olhos fechados meditando e lembrando de nossa noite, é impressionante como ela me faz esquecer de tudo. Ao lado dela eu cresci, venci dificuldades...foi ao lado dela que me tornei o homem que sou. Desde a academia ate agora ela esteve ao meu lado, me apoiando, amando. Não sei o que me deu para não ver o quão maravilhosa ela é. Creio que foram os meus deveres...e no final sempre são os deveres do clã Hyuuga. Sacrifício...essa é a palavra que rege a vida de um membro dessa família.

Senti o corpo dela remexer e em seguida senti o toque dela sobre meus lábios, não abri os olhos queria ver aonde ela iria com aquelas caricias. Me decepcionei em sentir o calor do corpo dela se afastar do meu, presumi que ela estava indo para o banheiro. Tive que remexer para não rir do resmungo dela. "Porque homem tem cabelo bom. Eles nem cuidam!" Nem precisei pensar muito para saber de qual cabelo ela falava, não entendo essa mania de mulher em reclamar de tudo! É como o Sasuke fala de Karin.

- O trem pode estar perfeito, que a histérica vai reclamar e se não reclamar na hora, ela guarda pra xingar meses depois quando você esta de ressaca e não lembra nem do que comeu no dia anterior.

Ri internamente com essa lembrança. Novamente senti o corpo dela juntar ao meu. Algum tempo depois eu abri os olhos e sorri, ela havia cochilado sem ver e bagunçado o cabelo que ela esforçou tanto para eu não ver atrapalhado. Não resisti e a acordei com beijos por todo o seu corpo.

Neji pov's off

Hinata acordou e achou estranho Neji não ter batido a sua porta, ela se arrumou e foi ate o quarto dele. Ao entrar deparou com o quarto impecável e deduziu que ele dormira fora. Mas a questão era onde? Queria falar com ele apenas colocar a conversa em dia. Como não o encontrou ela seguiu sozinha para o salão de café e para a surpresa dela Gaara a esperava numa mesa na varanda.


	7. Chapter 7

Pessoas, quanto tempo! Se não for um ano é quase isso. Mas eu tenho uma grande explicação, eu não sou o Hidan mas também sou devota ( não a Jashim-sama claro)! Sendo assim eu fiz um voto o qual durante um longo período eu abriria mão de tudo o que eu gosto, isso incluía escrever fan fics, ver animes, beijar alguém ( isso mesmo! ) quase infartei. Mas valeu a pena. Depois veio o vestibular ( aquela merda q me deu pau ano passado e pra variar esse ano fiquei em 5° lugar excedente) não sei de onde saem tanta gente pra fazer moda em BH. Mas tudo bem se cinco desistirem eu to dentro. Em fim, pesso desculpas pelo sumiço ainda mais quando faço um hentai Neji Tenten e lendo todos os recados da fic morri de rir e vi sugestões de mudança de casal na categoria e alguém disse q tava gostando da fic mas quando viu esse ultimo cap fico triste e desgosotou um poko. Relaxa gente! Eu ainda to escrevendo a fic, sei o final mas não sei o meio...o casal é esse mesmo Neji e Hinata, o caso Tenten não vai mudar muita coisa, peso que quem não gostou leia até o fim ( olhinhos brilhando de piedade). Nos mais como sempre tenho feito, agradeço as todos os recados, eles realmente me divertem e eu tenho uma pesta extra no emal onde guardo todos, sejam elogiando ou me xingando. Um beijo e espero que gostem desse cap.

- Peso desculpas por chegar lhe fazer essa visita tão cedo, Hinata-sama. Gaara se desculpou assim que se acomodaram numa mesa próxima à sacada do restaurante do hotel.

- Não há problema algum. Ela disse de forma cordial, o pensamento longe e isso não passou despercebido aos olhos do líder da vila.

- Sei que não é de meu interesse esse assunto, mas desde de ontem reparo que algo lhe aflige. Estou certo? Ele perguntou sem demoras, a voz altiva como sempre, mas não exigente. Hinata o estudou um pouco e reparou uma real preocupação na voz daquele homem. Ela passou a estuda-lo de uma forma diferente a fim de apagar a antiga imagem que ela possuía de Gaara. Sabia que ele havia mudado e muito. Caso contrário jamais teria se tornado o Kazekage. Assim como ela ele já era um homem formado, os cabelos cor de sangue permaneciam os mesmos, os olhos verde piscina adquiriram uma altivez, algo que ela concluir ser a marca de todos os grandes lideres. Apesar de discordar com os atos de seu pai Hinata não poderia negar que ele era um grande líder Hyuuga, mesmo com suas manobras estranhas contra os membros do conselho, ele sempre mantinha a unidade do clã satisfazendo os desejos da maioria, e assim com Gaara ele mantinha aquele olhar, aquela pose altiva que atraia olhares ate mesmo de externos.

- Não é nada grave. Ela disse olhando os olhos cristalinos dele. E concluiu que Gaara se tornara um homem realmente bonito e a imagem de Ino gritando que ele era mais que gostoso invadiu sua mente. Ela não pode deixar de pensar em Konoha e pela primeira vez sentiu saudades de casa, até mesmo de Hiashi lhe questionado e recriminando. Mas ela era uma ninja e não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer sempre o que queria e nesse momento a voz de Hiashi lhe invadiu a mente.

- HINATA! QUANDO IRÁ CRESCER...VOCÊ É UMA NINJA E PRIMOGETINA DOS HYUUGA. PARA DE CHORAR E SE LEVANTE! NÃO SABE O PAPEL PATETICO QUE FAZ CAIDA DO CHAO EM LÁGRIMAS. QUANDO IRA DEIXAR DE SER FRACA E ME ENVERGONHAR?

Hinata lembrava exatamente desse dia, estava chorando porque fora humilhada no conselho e quando foi treinar não conseguia dominar as sequencias exatas de golpes, algo que Neji já havia dominado de forma perfeita. Eram tantas cobranças que ela não aguentou e despencou no pátio de treinamento mesmo, chorou por tudo desde quando era criança e quando viu Hiashi e ouviu as palavras dele, mais lágrimas surgiram.

- Não é nada em Suna? Gaara a despertou de sua lembrança, ele estava realmente preocupado com ela e estranhamente empenhado em garantir a felicidade dela durante sua estadia. Depois do seu primeiro contato com ela na casa Hyuuga, Gaara deixara gravado em sua mente uma nova Hinata e esse período que estavam se relacionando em durante a execução da missão servira para acrescentar mais qualidades a ela.

- Não, Suna é maravilhosa. É a primeira vez que tenho a oportunidade de vir aqui e apreciar o local. As pessoas são gentis a seu modo e mesmo sendo bem diferente de minha vila estou realmente feliz em estar aqui. Ao ouvir as palavras dela Gaara sentiu como de algo gelado sumisse de sua barriga e o seu peito aqueceu. Ele não sabia explicar, mas ele se alegrava em saber que ela estava feliz na vila dele.

- Hum. Ele apenas murmurou isso enquanto comia um pouco.

~00~

- Neji. Tenten sussurrou enquanto correspondia os beijos de Neji. Quando constatou que havia dormido novamente e atrapalhado o cabelo ficou envergonhada por saber que ele a vira dessa forma. Ela iria correr pro banheiro, mas foi impedida por ele.

- O que foi? Ele já sabia o motivo, mas queria ouvir dos lábios dela e assim dar uma boa gargalhada.

- Eu devo estar horrível! Ela falou escondendo sob os travesseiros. E como resposta ouviu uma gargalhada dele. Foi então que ela ergueu o rosto para ele surpresa com aquilo. Hyuuga Neji gargalhava!

- Deixe de bobeira, você está perfeita. Neji disse isso a medida que ajeitava para sair do quanto dela, se lembrava vagamente que precisava conversar com Hinata, mas os acontecimentos da noite anterior varreram a herdeira completamente da mente do gênio. Tenten ficou ditada cobrindo sua nudez com o lençol, viu no rosto dele uma pequena preocupação.

- O que foi Neji? A voz doce dela o chamou de seus pensamentos.

- Nada, apenas pensando numas coisas. Foi então que ele reparou que havia se distanciado da prima desde que chegaram em Suna. Sabia vagamente o que ela fazia e com quem fazia. Na verdade ele raparou que depois que chegaram no deserto a vida deles havia se resumido na escavações e Gaara. Por falar nele essa foi a primeira visão que Neji teve no salão de refeições do hotel. Havia se arrumado e descido com Tenten para tomar o café da manhã. Se deparou com os cabelos rebeldes do Kage e de frente para ele uma Hinata falante. Assim como ele, Gaara não era um homem falante, mas espantou o Hyuuga ver o quanto de 'huns" o ruivo pronunciava a fim de dar sequencia a conversa de Hinata. Assim que os viu, Gaara fez um gesto os convidando para sentar junto a eles.

- Kazekage-sama. Neji e Tenten falaram de forma respeitosa. Por um tempo Neji ficou encarando o Kage e Hinata. Foi então que ele concluiu que além das missões na vila da areia a vida de Hinata havia se resumido a Gaara também e que ele desconhecia ela ali, diferente de Konoha onde ele sabia de cada sentimento que se passava no coração dela. Sentiu um pouco de raiva ao olhar para o ruivo e constatar que ele estava fazendo o papel que era dele.

- Bom dia á todos. Gaara cumprimentou os recém chegados, Hinata parou de falar e não precisava ser um gênio para concluir o que havia ocorrido entre Neji e Tenten. Não precisava questionar nada e um clima pesado instalou sobre a mesa. Neji se dedicou a encarar Gaara e Hinata, Tenten que havia perdido a conta do tempo que conhecia Neji não precisava de um mapa pra deduzir o que passava na mente dele. Gaara mesmo alheio aquela historia rapidamente se retirou alegando ter muitas assuntos da vila para resolver. Mesmo com a saída dele o clima não mudou, Tenten a medida que via o olhar questionador de Neji para a prima começou a se sentir idiota e a pensar como era inferior a Hinata quando se tratava do relacionamento da herdeira e Neji. Desejando não chorar pela segunda vez na frente dele em menos de 24 horas ela terminou o seu café rapidamente e saiu sem se preocupar de pareceu deseducada aos olhos do perfeito e patético Hyuuga Neji.

Õó

- Hinata... Neji não sabia por onde começar, nuca tivera que se explicar a mulher alguma.

- Não precisa. Ela falou seca o que assustou ambos. Afinal ela era uma Hyuuga e mesmo a mais doce de todos possuía o seu lado frio. Desde quando ele esteve ali?

- Mas eu sinto que... Ele procurava a melhor forma de dizer as coisas sem que ela se magoasse mais com ele.

- Neji você nunca me deu explicações e não é agora que deve. Não é segredo pra mim que você sempre sentiu algo por Tenten. Ela falou enquanto olhava a janela de seu quarto, queria evitar olhar pra os perolados do primo. Já haviam passado por tanta coisa juntos que Hinata havia acostumado a se apoiar nele. Desde a primeira vez deles na noite de sua maioridade Hinata havia conformado com o seu destino e colocado em Neji suas esperanças e vinha agradecendo a Kami por ser ele o seu guardião e amante. Foi então que ela se deu conta de algo. Sempre se tratava dela, a segurança dela, os desejos dela e por isso muitas vontades dele eram suprimidas para que ela, Hinata, se mantivesse em segurança. Nesse momento Hinata se odiou mais do que tudo por ser tão fraca...se lembrou de todos os momentos de prazer que vinha dividindo com o primo e concluiu que somente se tornaram possível devido a fraqueza dela. Se ela fosse forte o suficiente Hiashi não teria tido essa ideia maluca de desposa-la com o primo e esse estaria livre para atingir o seu objetivo que era Tenten. Ela penssava que depois de todas as conversar que tiveram sabre os namorados da mestra das armas Neji havia desistido dela, mas hoje pela manha aquilo ficara mais do que nítido na mente de Hinata.

- Hinata...eu quero lhe falar, mesmo que não queira me ouvir. Ele falou enquanto via o reflexo pálido dela nos vidros da janela, no horizonte ele podia ver que nuvens se aproximavam da vila anunciando uma forte tempestade de areia.

-...Não vou mentir para você e fingir que nada ocorreu entre mim e Tenten. Sinto como lhe devo essa explicação, não somos mais crianças e creio que depois de tudo o que passamos e da intimidade que dividimos tenho a liberdade de me abrir com você. Ele disse sério, acompanhou as mãos dela contornarem o próprio corpo de forma protetora e concluiu que ela se segurava para não chorar.

-... a questão é que ontem encontrei com Tenten num local totalmente inesperado e situações colaboraram para que antigos sentimentos antigos surgissem. Ele continuou a falar seu tom era baixo, triste mas Hinata não notou arrependimento em sua voz.

- Sabe que sempre senti algo por ela, mas a medida que deixamos de ser crianças...as obrigações do clã...me afastaram dela...e...

Nesse momento a voz firme do primo sumiu e a única coisa que martelava na mente de Hinata eram as palavra " as obrigações do clã" mais uma vez esse maldito clã. Foi nesse momento que Hinata constatou que era uma pedra na vida do primo e foi então que ela fez algo que sempre desejou e nunca havia feito; afinal não era adequado para sua posição. Hinata gritou. Um grito da alma, dolorido, triste, destruído...assim como ela estava por dentro. Neji se assustou e foi ao amparo do corpo dela que aos pucos despencava no chão.

- Não precisa Neji, não sou eu quem você sempre quis amparar. Ela falou com a voz embargada pelas lagrimas e o remorso por ser quem ela era.

- Não fale assim. Ele a corrigiu, desde a sua luta com Naruto proteger Hinata se tornar um habito e não uma obrigação.

- É a realidade...-ela falou- se não fosse por minha fraqueza você seria livre, eu sempre fui um peso para você e você...voce Neji sempre cumpriu como seu papel de forma perfeita. Sempre...sempre comcluiu com as suas tarefas e deveres com o clã de forma perfeita. Mas...agora...você est-a-a livre. Ela falou não contendo as lagrimas que lavaram o seu rosto. – Me conformei com a nossa situação e passei a deseja-lo mais do que um guardião que cumpre a sua tarefa, passei a vê-lo como um amante agradaval, verdadeiro companheiro em meio a escuridão que é o nosso clã. Mas agora você esta livre do seu fardo que sempre foi eu.

Diante essas palavras Neji não conseguia articular mais nada. Sabia que a prima era triste devido o clã, mas ela declarar aquilo daquela forma o apunhalou em cheio. Não esperava ela se abrir daquela forma, mas essa era a Hinata que ele conhecia. Não queria falar com ela mais...na verdade falar com ela naquele momento seria como terminar de afundar a kunai no peito ferido dela. Não sabia que ela havia começado a nutrir sentimentos por ele e mais uma vez ele viu os sonhos de um Hyuuga ser destruído pelo clã.

Hinata não soube quanto tempo ficou caída no chão se lamentando, começou a sentir os joelhos dormentes quando ouviu a porta de seu quanto ranger levemente e se fechar. Ela finalmente estava sosinha com suas magoas e tristezas. Mais uma vez solitária, primeiro Naruto e agora Neji. Sera que era o destino dela jamais estar com alguém? Até quando ela teria de ser infeliz para garantir a alegria dos outros? Deitou de forma desajeitada no chão frio e concluiu que enquanto existissem os deverem do clã Hyuuga ela seria sacrificada, independente das formas e quantidades.

Õo

Tenten ouviu leves batidas no seu quarto e foi atender a porta. Na verdade bastava ter dito entre que ela sabia exatamente quem era do outro lado.

- Posso entrar. Neji perguntou parado do outro lado da porta. A única vez que ela havia visto aquele olhar no gênio foi na derrota dela para Naruto. As palavras sumiram da mente dela, apenas fez um gesto para que ele entrasse.

Neji não queria falar, as palavras da prima corriam na mente dele então ele apenas se jogou na cama de Tenten. Foi quando ele reparou uma mala do outro lado do quarto... os olhos correram rapidamente para o castanhos dela.

- Estou de partida para Konoha. Ela falou e aquilo soou como uma sentença de morte nos ouvidos dele. Neji sempre se relacionou com mulheres e nenhuma havia sido como Hinata e Tenten. Mesmo que a primeira tenha sindo de certa forma obrigado houve uma aceitação da parte dele, caso contrario jamais teria ido tão fundo com Hinata. Na verdade ele havia aprendido a cuidar dela, a sempre estar por perto quando ela precisava e com o passar dos anos não imaginava outra pessoa fezendo isso melhor do que ele...concluiu que era apaixonado pela prima desde criança. Desde quando ela fizera quatro anos e ele disera ao pai que a achava bonita. " como nossa vida é irônica" ela dissera a ele na noite de seu aniversario. A noite em que eles passaram a ser um só espírito, foi então que Neji concluiu que era apaixonado por Hinata. Aprendera a ergue-la após cada queda e adorava a forma delicada e doce dela. Era apaixonado por ela. Mas ao olhar os olhos de sua antiga companheira de time constatou que fora ao lado dela que crescera, que fora Tenten quem sempre o levantava após suas quedas e curava cada feriada de batalha. Foi ao seu lado que Neji se fizera homem e que a determinação dela em ser forte e se fazer provar como tal era encantadora. Ele analisava cada detalhe no belo corpo dela, lembrava da noite que dividiram e desejou passar mais dessas noites com ela, se atentou aos olhos tristes dela se levantou e foi ate ela.

- Neji...nao sou... Ela foi interrompida pelos lábios dele. Neji estava cansado e a única coisa que queria era um beijo dos lábios dela. Ele procurou esconder isso e afastar o maximo possível essa ideia, mas era aquela mulher que ele amava.

- As minhas palavras de ontem se permanecem as mesmas. Mas não vou mentir, te amo e ao mesmo tempo sou apaixonado por Hinata. Não me peça para explicar como isso é possível. Sou um Hyuuga, sentimentos e explicações não fazem parte do meu conhecimento.


	8. Chapter 8

Gente mais um cap da fic. Estou realmente feliz em poder continuar escrevendo ainda mais que recebi quatro dias de folga, então provavelmente devo publicar mais um cap até amanha. Espero que gostem desse e não poupem os comentários! Já disse isso uma vez e repito, os comentários realmente me divertem. Espero que eu não tenha saído muito dramática nesse cap ( to terminando de ler êxtase- serie fallen) e o trem ta sinistro! Kakaka, aproveitando não me lembro bem, mas alguém comentou que os meus parágrafos estavam confusos ou a ausência deles. Akakka peço desculpas e agora to me esforçando pra organizar melhor e revisar os erros antes de publicar, valew mesmo depois que reli a fic vi uma porrada de erros. No mais bjs e espero que vcs realmente gostem.

A noite em Konoha estava realmente fria. As nuvens escuras e o vento castigava as árvores ao longo da vila. Hiashi observava as folhas que voavam junto ao forte vento que zoava nas laterais das janelas de seu escritório. Estava exausto, mas não poderia simplesmente abandonar suas tarefas e dormir. Na ausência de Hinata e Neji todo o trabalho havia retornado para suas mãos e ter Guido tagarelando na sua cabeça não estava ajudando em nada.

- Hoje está realmente frio não acha, Hiashi? O velho olhava para o líder do clã com uma expressão de completa satisfação. Havia dias que Hiashi havia reparado aquela alegria anormal naquele velho do conselho, já possuía experiência suficiente para saber que aquela alegria indicava apenas algo; Guido planejava algo. Porém Hiashi não quis se deter àquilo, sabia que seja la o que for ele seria capaz de contornar. Afinal ele era Hyuuga Hiashi. Apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça dolorida para que o velho soubesse que ele ouvia, apesar de não estar dando a mínima importância para os comentários daquela uva passa albina.

- Ótima noite para uma xícara de café ou quem sabe chá? E pela primeira vez o patriarca Hyuuga encarou aqueles olhos repletos de bolsas e teve de admitir que era uma boa ideia afinal.

- Sim. Irei pedir para que um serviçal atenda. A voz geralmente imponente dele saiu cansada a medida que lia uns documentos e refletia sobre sua conversa com Tsunade. Havia semanas que ele ia a sala da Hokage conversar sobre um assunto em particular, algo que há muito tempo impedia uma completa harmonia no seu clã. E depois de anos ele provavelmente poderia chegar ao fim daquele labirinto.

- Seria ótimo, mas não querendo ser inconveniente, mas seria possível pedir que seja a sua cozinheira...qual é o nome dela mesmo? Ahhh! Não importa, o que realmente importa é a fama que as mãos dela tem. Nesse momento Hiashi largou tudo o que estava fazendo e passou a estudar o homem sentado a sua frente. Não ser um inconveniente! Mas era o que ele era e sempre fora. Planejando junto ao conselho, distorcendo os objetivos do clã e sempre espreitando para na primeira oportunidade acusa-lo de um erro. Guido havia sentado naquela tarde na sala de Hiashi e desde então não havia saido de lá nem mesmo para ir ao banheiro. Era claro que ele desejava algo de Hiashi, mas a questão era o que? Ainda sim o líder jamais fizera questão de aprofundar nas ameaças sutis daquele velho e aquela subta aproximação de Suna e o clã estava sendo mais do que vantajoso para os negócios. Porém Hiashi não podia fazer vista grossa para a repentina obseção de Guido para Ayah, ele já estava acostumado a se desvencilhar dos membros do conselho, mas não estava tão certo dela. Confiava plenamente nela, desde o primeiro dia que a vira na casa dele pedindo por um emprego sentira algo diferente naqueles perolados. Os meses de convivência com ela despertaram no insensível Hyuuga a curiosidade de ver até aonde chegava aquela inocência e transparência difíceis de se encontrar num Hyuuga. Passara a se interessar em conhecer mais daquela menina que sabia cozinhar tão bem, assim como sua falecida esposa fazia; Hiashi realmente apreciava essa qualidade em uma mulher. - Hiashi? A atenção do mesmo fora chamada pelo velho que reparava o total desligamento do líder Hyuuga. Fora questão de segundos mas Guido pede perceber que na mera menção da cozinheira o grande Hiashi Hyuuga se perdia em pensamentos. Não pode deixar de esconder um sorriso sinicamente vitorioso. Depois de tantos anos martelando planos contra o homem sentando a sua frente, finalmente havia encontrado uma forma de derruba-lo. Minutos depois uma batida leve na porta e uma bandeja adentrou o local sustentadas pelas mãos de Ayah. Os olhos dela percorreram o local e se deterão na face cansada de Hiashi, não precisava uma palavra dele para ela saber o que ele estava sentido naquele momento. Olhou para o homem sentado á frente do líder do clã e constatou o motivo da cara azeda do Hyuuga mais novo. Serviu as xícaras de café e de forma respeitosa se retirou. - Espere, menina. Ela fora interrompida por Guido assim que abriu a porta. - Hiashi- ele continuou- acredito que seja uma atitude extremante egoísta de sua parte! Uma confusão tomou os olhos de Hiashi. - Qual atitude, Senhor Guido? Ele questionou enquanto via o homem se dirigir até Ayah e tomar uma de suas mãos. - Veja bem...veja bem...Ele falou enquanto puxava a moça para perto deles._ Qual é o seu nome, minha bela? Antes de responder Ayah procurou os olhos de Hiashi. - Ayah, meu senhor. Respondeu de forma polida assim como era esperado de uma Hyuuga. - Quanta educação...quanto talento! Sabia que seus dotes são conhecidos por todo o clã? Não há um conselheiro que não queria partilhar da mesa de Hyuuga Hiashi. E é por isso que afirmo o seu egoísmo em não partilha-la conosco. Poderia passar uma temporada cozinhando em minha casa. Provavelmente não recebera o mesmo tratamento que receba do líder da família principal. Mas me faria muito feliz! Ele concluiu com uma animação que somente ele sentia. De forma desajeitada Ayah desvencilhou sua mão das mãos ásperas daquele velho, não sabia exatamente, mas o toque dele fazia o seu estomago revirar. - Sou realmente grata que aprecie as refeições feitas por mim,contudo creio que Hishi-sama saiba o melhor lugar para mim, agora se me da licença. A moça disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia ao homem que virava as costas para ela e olhava para Hiashi; esse por sua vez olhava Ayah que alcançara a porta. - Quanta doçura...delicadeza e beleza. Qualidades perigosas numa mulher, não concorda Hiashi? Guido disse essas palavras alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse e assim que aquilo chegou aos ouvidos dela, Ayah voltou os seus olhos para Hiashi e esse estreitou os olhos sobre a face enrugada de Guido. Agora sim...o patriarca começara a desconfiar de algo e se desejava por o suas conversas com Tsunade em pratica deveria ser rápido. \ Ò.Ó / Karin estava cansada, fazia tempo desde que realizava uma corrida daquela, mas assim que recebera o chamado da líder de Konoha não pode evitar ser rápida. Karin Pov's on - Karin! A voz enérgica da líder invadia a sala. -...quero que vá de encontro a Sasuke nos limites do pais do fogo com o pais do vento. Recebi um pedido de socorro dele, me parece que foi ferido nessa ultima missão e como ele esta sozinho tenho medo do pior. Um Sasuke morto não me adianta em nada! Portanto parta o mais cedo possível. Assim que recebera aquela informação a ruiva partira o mais depressa que pode para arrumar suas coisas. Guardara sua autorização de saída da vila num local de fácil acesso e colocou sua mochila nas costas com tudo que iria precisar. Karin Pov's off Agora corria numa velocidade inacreditável por entre a densa floresta que compunha o país do fogo. Esperava encontrar o Uchiha após um dia de caminhada, mas essa ideia a assustava já que não sabia onde nem quando ele havia sido ferido e se tratando de Sasuke para ele pedir ajuda deveria fazer um bom tempo que estava ferido e por algum motivo maior, provavelmente orgulho não pedira ajuda. Sentia fome e o peito ardia devido o pouco ar que ela respirava na presa de alcança-lo, era fato que havia se afastado dele e depois do show que dera na festa ela havia se afastado mais ainda, mas mesmo assim não podia negar o que sempre estivera ali, estampado na sua face. Não gritar a plenos pulmões ou roubar roupas velhas dele não significava que o que sentia por ele havia sumido, na verdade ela apenas ocultava aquilo que mais lhe machucava; era isso, gostar de Uchiha Sasuke era sinônimo de sofrer. Parou apenas no cair da noite para comer algo pronto e tentar sentir o chakra dele e nada. Deveria estar longe ainda dos limites, assim que comeu ignorou as pernas doloridas e tornou a correr, via as estrelas subirem e a lua vencer o céu assim como ela vencera aquela densa floresta. Karin contemplou o nascer do sol, o horizonte se tingir de vermelho e os primeiros raios tocarem as frias dunas ao longe. Ainda restavam escassas árvores secas que davam lugar ao clima árido do deserto. Tornou a usar de suas habilidades sensoriais e pode sentir a energia dele próxima. Seguiu os vestígios de chakra e encontrou o moreno dentro de uma pequena caverna escura. A pele estava mais pálida do que o normal e as mãos sujas de sangue apertavam a lateral da costela esquerda. Karin se alarmou, verificou o local e constatou que estavam apenas os dois ali. Passou a cuidar dele, Sasuke estava tão mal que nem ao menos abrira os olhos para ver quem o tocava. Os lábios rachados devido a alta febre soltavam múrmuros desconexos e gemidos de dor. A ruiva retirou as mãos dele do local e viu o tamanho da ferida, concluiu que havia sido feita com uma espécie de faca, mas pela cor preta que a carne havia assumido concluiu também que a arma estava envenenada. Seu coração deu um salto, estavam longe da vila onde em instantes os médicos poderiam dar a ele um remédio e cortar o efeito do veneno, ela não era médica, o máximo que havia tido contato com essa área foi quando partilhara das pesquisas de Orochimaru. Havia aprendido algumas coisas com ele, mas nunca havia posto em prática, olhou para o rosto suado do homem e concluiu que não havia tempo para pedir um medico á Konoha. Teria que resolver sozinha e o seu coração doeu. Estava com a vida do homem que amava e ao mesmo tempo desprezava em suas mãos. Karin se concentrou em tudo o que havia aprendido com o Sanin das cobras. Enquanto tentava se lembrar, procurou limpar aquela ferida que estava ficando mais feia. Recolheu amostras daquela região e assim que terminou a limpeza completa colocou ataduras limpas na região, pegou a água restante, molhou uma toalha e colocou sobre a testa quente de Sasuke. Assim que ela garantiu a ele os devidos primeiros socorros, a moça passou a investigar o local. Era úmido com som de goteiras, ajeitou os óculos que escorregavam pelo suor e montou uma lista mentalmente do que precisava para acampar ali e cuidar de Sasuke. Foi à procura do mais essencial: água. Pegou o máximo de garrafas, colocou na mochila e saiu dali. Se havia goteiras lá, provavelmente haveria um rio próximo, andou durante uns dez minutos e os seus olhos de encheram de alegria quando ela viu que não estava errada. Assim que se abasteceu passou para o próximo passo, lenha para mante-los aquecidos. Essa não foi difícil de encontrar, apanhou tudo o que seus braços eram capazes de carregar perto do local de onde estava o seu moreno. Assim que esse pensamento chegou à mente dela um sorriso triste veio aos lábios dela. - Como você é tola, Karin! Assim que ele abrir os olhos ira te recriminar como sempre fizera. Ela disse para si mesma. Os olhos dela correram para a esquerda assim que ouviu o som de um galho quebrar não muito longe. Por instinto olhou para traz na entrada da gruta e novamente para a direção do som. Desejou mais do que tudo não ser um inimigo ou tudo estaria perdido. Porém não esperou para ver, calculou em media a distância do seu desconhecido até ela e correu tomando cuidado por onde pisava. Chegou ofegante próxima ao corpo de Sasuke, esse ainda não havia dado sinal de vida, se não fosse pelo subir e descer sutil do peito dele ela poderia jurar que estava morto. E aquela ideia a aterrorizava, ela não podia negar. Esperou um longo tempo para acender uma pobre fogueira, se o Uchiha estivesse acordado poderia acende-la com o Katon , mas naquele momento era impossível. Olhando o estado deplorável dele, ela perdeu a fome. Pegou as amostras e passou a testa-las em vários soros que levara consigo. Sentia os olhos pesarem e arderem devido o sono. Mas não se dava por vencida, se recostava nas paredes de pedra, tentava impedir a morte da fogueira e concluía trocando as bandagens do homem ao seu lado. Passou a misturar os soros e a adicionar novas amostras da ferida, na sua cabeça as palavras de Orochimaru ecoavam e o seu coração estava sem esperança. Por vez olhava para o moreno ao seu lado e sentiu o seu coração falhar. Um filete escuro de sangue escorria pelo canto da boca dele, o veneno estava atingindo a sua finalidade. Karin não sabia o que fazer, quis chorar, mas se lembrava dos xingos de Sasuke durante as antigas missões. - PORQUE CHORA? NÃO SABE QUE NO MUNDO SHINOBI NÃO HÁ ESPAÇO PARA OS FRACOS? - Sim Sasuke, eu sou fraca. Ela falava com a voz embargada, trocava o que poderia ser as ultimas ataduras dele. Recolheu mais uma amostra daquela detestável ferida e pensou no improvável. Na ultima mistura que não havia pensado, na hipótese mais obvia que ela descartou por pensar ser fácil demais. E foi o que ela fez, misturou sobre a amostra os soros e tamanha foi a sua surpresa em ver o líquido no frasco atingir o tom esperado. Os segundos seguintes foram de completa satisfação. A ruiva não tardou em aplicar no herdeiro e aguardar algum sinal. Torcendo internamente para que não fosse tarde demais e que o antídoto fizesse efeito, ela pós a limpar outros pequenos cortes que ele tinha pelo corpo, limpou os lábios manchados pelo sangue negro e procurou gravar cada detalhe daquele rosto de feições tão harmoniosas. Despejou pequenas quantidades de água sobre os lábios resecados dele e foi então que ela constatou que não havia comido nada desde que o achara. Preparou uma rápida refeição enquanto verificava o estado dele e se alegrou ao ver que a febre sumira. Ouviu passos não muito distantes, mas se alegrou ao ver que a entrada da gruta era bem oculta e estreita. Ela riu internamente " Até nisso você pensou, Sasuke". - Karin? A ruiva despertou com esse chamado baixo, havia caído no sono ao lado dele. Os olhos percorreram o local alarmada, mas quando certificou que quem lhe chamara fora Sasuke ela não se conteve e o acolheu num abraço. Ela não se importou como aquilo saia aos olhos dele, apenas agradeceu em voz alta pela vida dele. Sasuke ficou paralisado, mas não desvencilhou dos braços dela, na verdade aquilo era o que mais ele desejava naquele momento. Aproveitando a recobrada de consciência dele, Karin refez os curativos de forma mais adequada e pode trocar a camisa dele. Arrumou um saco de dormir com espaço para os dois onde o moreno se aconchegou, ele tentava esconder, mas estava claro que ele sentia muita dor. Karin reacendeu a fogueira e após muito custo conseguiu cozinhar um ensopado ralo. - Obrigado. Sasuke agradeceu de forma genuína a tigela que ela lhe estendeu. Havia cochilado enquanto ela preparava aquela refeição, mas ao longe ouvia ela resmungar do fogo baixo. Deixou um sorriso surgir em seus lábios, porém ate mesmo isso lhe doía. - Como me encontrou? Ele perguntou assim que terminou de comer. A voz indicava que ele queria realmente conversar com ela. - Assim que recebeu o seu pedido de ajuda Tsaunade-sama me ordenou vir. Ela sabe da minha facilidade de sentir chakra's que outros não conseguem. Corri o máximo que pude, já que você estava na divisa no país. E foi bom eu ter vindo rápido, já que... - Karin, eu estou realmente grato por ter sido você quem salvou minha vida. Ele falou enquanto segurou as duas mãos da mulher. 


	9. Chapter 9

Bem pessoas mais uma vez estou aqui, como prometido mais um cap antes do fim do feriado( falta cerca de uma hora pra ser quinta...to no prazo!) Bem procurei acertar a arrumaçao dos paragrafos e olhar erros de ortografia. Confesso eu não ia mal em port, mas odeio colocar acento nas coisas! É um absurdo mas é a verdade. Bem espero que agora estaja melhor para ler. Agradeço os comentários e espero que gostem desse cap q saiu um poko maior quer os outros.

- Ayah...leve duas xicaras de chá para o meu quarto, por favor. Hiashi pediu assim que despachou Guido.

Já havia ultrapassado o horário formal de visitas, mas como sempre aquele velho não desconfiava. Ele queria falar com Ayah, mas parecia que o velho o estava atrasando de propósito. Assim que pedira a ela o chá, Hiashi se direcionou para o quarto.

~O.O~

Ayah subiu rapidamente com a bandeja de chá de camomila. A julgar pelo tom da voz dele durante sua conversa com Guido, Hiashi estava bastante irritado. Bateu três vezes na porta, mesmo que ela tivesse passado noites naquele local ela não se sentia no direito de invadir a privacidade do patriarca. Não obtendo resposta ela abriu vagarosa a porta e o chamou, novamente não teve resposta, mas pode concluir que ele estava no banho. Esperou em pé a chegada dele, não pode esconder um rubor que subiu pelo rosto ao encarar a grande cama de casal. Varias lembranças das noites divididas pelos dois voltaram a mente dela e a medida que a pele dela retomava o tom original um calor tomava o corpo dela. Ouviu a porta do banheiro deslizar e dela sair Hiashi com as pontas dos longos cabelos molhadas.

- O chá. Ela falou formalmente sem encara-lo.

- Ayah, já lhe falei que não precisa se portar dessa forma quando estamos a sós. Ele a repreendeu, porém não carregava em sua voz o típico orgulho da família principal. Na verdade lembrava mais o tom de um esposo casando de pedir um favor à esposa. Ela apenas acenou positivamente a cabeça desconcertada.

Hiashi tomou a bandeja das mãos dela e colocou sobre um criado mudo. Segurou as duas mãos dela e a encarou nos olhos por alguns instantes. Estudava cada detalhe daquele rosto de traços finos, os longos cílios destacavam os grandes perolados dela; expressivos. O homem deixou os olhos correrem para baixo e os pequenos lábios levemente rosados que eram fontes de inúmeras sensações para ele. Não resistiu mais, a tomou de forma calma, um contato singelo entre seus lábios.

- Precisamos conversar. Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse assim que procuraram recobrar o fôlego perdido. A morena confirmou sentindo um aperto no peito. Já vira muitos casos como o dela e Ayah já estava bem crescida para saber que os contos de fadas permanecem na infância.

Sentiu os dedos dele conduzirem-na para uma poltrona de dois acentos. Segundos depois ele se sentou do lado dela enquanto depositava a bandeja numa mesinha de centro a frente. A morena achou bem engraçado aquela cena, Hyuuga Hiashi servindo uma mulher da família secundaria.

- Ayah_Ele começou enquanto bebericava sua xícara_ Fazia algum tempo que queria sentar e realmente conversar com você. Mas infelizmente tenho estado tão atarefado que tenho adiado. Mas não quero que pense que você é minha ultima preocupação, na verdade você tem estado nos meus pensamentos desde quando acordo ate quando durmo.

Aquela revelação a pegou em cheio, jamais esperou ouvir isso dele.

-...e depois de hoje no escritório_ ele continuou, agora ele a encarava sob as luzes dos relâmpagos_ tenho certeza que o conselho planeja algo. Não contra mim diretamente, mas através de você. Assim que ele falou isso, Ayah pulou no seu lugar devido um forte trovão. Ela não conseguia entender o que ele estava realmente querendo dizer, se queria terminar o relacionamento não assumido deles ela entenderia, choraria, mas entenderia.

- Hiashi...eu...entendo que seja um homem...

A mulher não pode concluir já que sentiu um dedo dele selar seus lábios.

- Me deixe concluir, por favor. A voz mansa era algo que não combinava com a figura imponente sentada à frente dela.

- Há anos venho contornando vários problemas do clã, desde os pequenos até mesmo as divisões existentes. Nasci em meio a isso, fui separado de meu irmão e educado de forma rígida para nunca falhar, para que o nome Hyuuga seja um brilho maior dentro e fora da vila. Abri mão de muitas coisas, aceitei muitas para que isso se tornasse possível, algo que creio fazer de forma perfeita.

Ayah não pode esconder um sorriso nascer, ele era perfeito naquilo que fazia e até mesmo ali ele falava com ela como se discursava numa das reuniões dele. Fora isso entre vários motivos que a fizera pedir abrigo a ele, a paixão dele pelo o que fazia e como consequência se apaixonou por ele.

-... mas você não foi assim, nascida na família secundaria nunca precisou lidar diretamente com os membros mais notáveis da família. Não está pronta para fugir das armadilhas feitas pelos nossos irmãos de sangue.

Nesse momento ela sentiu os dedos dele alisarem os longos cabelos dela. A morena não entendia, se ele queria terminar que fizesse rápido, não desse voltas tentando justificar o berço de origem.

- Hiashi-sama... Ela tentou tomar a palavra e mais uma vez foi impedida por ele.

- Não terminei, menina.

Era o que ela era, sua adorada menina. Nesse momento ela abaixou os olhos para as mãos unidas entre os joelhos, não choraria na frente dele.

- Quando digo que penso em você todo o tempo, não é mentira. Que a única mulher que desejei como lhe desejo me deu duas filhas. Tenho planos pra você, Ayah, mas antes preciso saber qual é a sua visão de tudo o que temos. Ele concluiu tomando o rosto dela, os perolados dele pediam uma resposta sincera.

Mas o que dizer? Ela sentiu o peito arder, era obvio que passara noites em claro pensando nele, preocupada com sua ausência. Pensara que cedo ou mais tarde aquilo que tinham, ou quase nada que tinham acabaria. Seria loucura esperar que ele abandonasse seus planos e afazeres para escandalizar um clã renomado como era o Hyuuga. Mas ela guardava esse desejo em seu peito, silenciosa, sonhava com o dia em que falariam entre si abertamente, não pelas honrarias de ser a mulher do líder, mas por ter jurado a si mesma que jamais poderia se entregar a outro. Não depois de sentir e ver tudo aquilo que Hiashi lhe fez conhecer. Quando o vira pela primeira vez havia criado a imagem de um homem seco e amargo, contudo aquilo caia por terra toda vez que estavam sozinhos. Dos toques mais singelos aos mais ousados ela descobria um novo homem por baixo daquela armadura. Cada suspiro de prazer que dividiam, ela sentia aquele homem gravar sua marca no mais profundo intimo dela.

Ayah queria dizer tudo isso entre tantas outras coisas que faziam o seu jovem coração saltitar quando ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado naqueles lábios. Mas quais seriam os planos dele para ela? Esses pensamentos rodavam a mente dela, os olhos dela encararam os dele e a sua resposta não pode ser diferente do que era pedido por ele.

- Hiashi...quando entrei pela sua porta jamais imaginei que chegaríamos na situação que estamos. É fato que não recebi o mesmo preparo que o seu, quem iria olhar pra uma órfã no imenso clã Hyuuga, não é verdade? Estou mais do que certa da figura que você representa e não quero servir de pedra em seu caminho. Faça o que tiver de fazer, afinal a sua decisão é a que importa para a unidade do clã; como você mesmo já disse. Mas quero que saiba que você...você, Hiashi, não o líder do clã, esse que vejo agora, foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Ayah concluiu com um rosto cheio de duvidas perante a expressão dele. Hiashi a olhava, mas parecia distânte...triste.

Assim que Ayah começou a pronunciar aquelas palavras o patriarca sentiu um aperto no peito. Algo que ele havia esquecido ter na sua juventude, via a tristeza e a confusão tomar o rosto da mulher sentada a sua frente. Mas no fim ele viu um pouco de esperança, ele queria dizer uma coisa, mas soou de forma diferente aos ouvidos dela, como se não a quisesse mais. Foi então que ele se deu conta do porque ela subitamente se afastava dele e passava a ser pensativa. Ela temia que ele a estivesse usando, quase gargalhou perante aquilo. Se ao menos ela soubesse que ele estava movendo terra e céus por ela.

- Entendo, sempre temeu que eu lhe visse como uma diversão?

A pergunta a pegou em cheio, acreditava que nunca havia dado a entender que era isso o que ela pensava ao ver o patrão que se relacionava com uma jovem cozinheira.

- Eu...eu.. A voz sumira. Ela não sabia como responder aquilo, ainda mais com aquele olhar levemente divertido dele sobre ela.

- Se fosse apenas isso que eu desejasse de você, Ayah, acredita que eu estaria agora sentado conversando com você?

Os olhos dela se cresceram perante aquela confissão. Se não era apenas isso, o que mais seria?

- Como disse, tenho planos para você, mas preciso saber os seus desejos. As mãos grandes dele depositaram a xícara vazia sobre a mesinha aguardando a resposta dela.

- Eu já lhe disse, Hiashi, você tem sido a melhor coisa na minha vida. Posso me imaginar longe de você, porém sei que a felicidade esta aqui.

Ela falou com o rosto tingindo de vermelho por fazer uma declaração daquelas.

- Ótimo! Quero que se afaste de todos os conselheiros e se possível esteja sempre próxima a mim quando Guido fizer suas visitas. Não diga nada pessoal e sempre esteja acompanhada fora da casa.

Ele passava as instruções sem que ela tivesse chance de rebater.

-...Ja conversei muito com Tsunade-sama e cheguei a uma conclusão. Não vou abrir mão de você.

O moreno concluiu decidido enquanto retirava a xícara das mãos dela sem ação. Ele realmente iria contra o padrões do clã por ela.

Ayah sentiu os lábios dele procurarem pelos dela e o vento frio da noite chuvosa varem seu rosto choroso. Mas aquelas lagrimas era de alegria, sentira tanta confiança naquelas palavras que o coração dela transbordava. Sentiu os dedos dele secaram suas lagrimas e entre sussurros questionar o porquê delas. Aos poucos os dedos dele foram contornando a lateral do corpo dela a procura de aberturas. Menos envergonhada ela deixava as mãos pequenas correrem pelo peito e costas dele. Ayah sentiu um braço dele se fechar em sua cintura, a erguer e em seguida a sentar na cama. Em seguida o corpo dele ergueu sobre ela tampando a visão daquela noite tempestuosa.

Fazia um longo tempo desde que estiveram juntos, Hiashi estava mais do que atarefado e suas reuniões com a Godaime tomando mais ainda o seu tempo e para piorar teve que realizar um resgate de um membro da família. Mas agora ali, no calor dos braços de Ayah ele sentia que toda aquela agonia do distanciamento valera a pena. Sentir os dedos dela tateando incerta o seu corpo, os suspiros desejosos dela, tudo colaborava para que ele desejasse que ela jamais se fosse. De forma gentil a ergueu mais na cama depositando a cabeça dela sobre os travesseiros, tomou os lábios dela a medida que abria os vestido. Hiashi fazia tudo com uma paciência inacreditável aos olhos dela, desejava prolongar o máximo possível o que viria acontecer. Ayah sentou sobre o colo dele para facilitar a retirada de suas roupas e em seguida a moça se viu apenas com as roupas intimas. Já haviam realizado aquele ato tão íntimo várias vezes ao longo daqueles meses, mas Ayah não se acostumara com a forma carinhosa que aquele homem tido como frio tocava o seu corpo. Como ele sempre a aconchegava no peito cada vez que ela arrepiava pelo frio noturno. Ayah realmente desejava saber como Hiashi conseguia ser duas pessoas completamente distintas. Suspirou ao sentir um de seus seios ser tomado por ele enquanto uma mão se dedicava ao outro. Deixou a cabeça tombar pra traz enquanto sentia o baixo ventre se aquecer perante aquilo. Desejava não ser tão submissa a ele, por isso passou a distribuir beijos pelo rosto e pescoço dele. Sentia os sinais do corpo dele pedindo por um contato mais profundo, então Ayah se dedicou a livra-lo de suas roupas.

Para ela não era mais segredo o que ocorreu de forma suave e tão natural entre os corpos. Sentada em seu colo sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele varrerem sua intimidade de forma tranquila, esperando o melhor momento de se unir ao corpo dela. Ayah deixou a testa descansar na lateral do pescoço de Hiashi, sentindo as ondas de prazer tomar o carpo pequeno. Instantes após isso ela sentiu as mãos firmes dele sobre o seu quadril conduzindo-a sobre o corpo dele. Um gemido de satisfação tomou o local.

\*o*/

Karin tateou o chão úmido a procura de seus óculos. Sentia os primeiros raios da manhã invadirem tímidos a entrada da pequena gruta. Olhou ao redor e constatou que estava sozinha. "Onde estaria Sasuke?" Ela pensou, ele não havia voltado para a vila, já que os pertences do moreno estavam ao lado dos dela. Estava muito feliz em ter conseguido salvar a vida dele, mais ainda depois do agradecimento recebido na noite anterior. Pegou o que precisaria para fazer sua higiene e foi até o rio.

O dia amanhecia realmente belo, nem parecia que a noite anterior fora regida por uma forte tempestade. Investigou o local a procura de intrusos, como não sentiu nenhum chakra diferente do seu a ruiva retirou suas roupas, ansiava por um banho. O primeiro contato com a água fria fez com que ela se arrepiasse, mas depois que acostumou, Karin dedicou a lavar os longos fios vermelhos de seu cabelo. Mal sabia ela que um par de ônix se estreitava para observar melhor cada movimento feito por ela.

Sasuke havia acordado cedo, como era natural desde que ficara sozinho no mundo. Olhou para a mulher que dividia espaço com ele no saco de dormir e pode ver o quanto ela estava cansada. Pelo que pode concluir, Karin estava praticamente um dia e meio sem dormir para garantir a melhora dele. Para o ex vingador aquilo não fazia um real sentido, tudo o que ele tinha feito era castiga-la com suas palavras e ainda sim ela atravessara meio país por ele. Decidiu que iria atrás de comida para poupa-la de preparar o café da manha e a julgar pelo sono da ruiva, ela acrodaria mais tarde. Tamanha fora sua surpresa ao se sentar sobre uma árvore para descansar, seu ferimento ainda doía muito e ver Karin se despir. Ele riu ao pensar que ela sempre se esquecia de analisar em cima, sempre nas missões olhava todos os locais, menos o alto. Sasuke sempre falava, o inimigo pode ser muito bom em esconder seu chakra, mas ela ainda preferia confiar nas suas habilidades sensoriais. E pela primeira vez o moreno agradeceu mentalmente por um erro da ruiva. Ele pode assistir de forma exclusiva as curvas dela serem envolvidas pela água, e não teve surpresa alguma ao constatar que desejava estar junto dela. Percorrer cada pedaço daquele pele alva, levemente salpicada por sardas. Poderia passar todo o tempo ali analisando aquela mulher que aos poucos ganhava mais da atenção do herdeiro, porém a atenção dele foi tomada por um pequeno grupo de mercenários que chegaram rápidos ao local.

- Mas que maravilha, chefe! Um homem baixinho de dentes semelhantes a de um rato gritou.

- Vinhemos tomar água e encontramos uma sereia! Um outro alto, magro e meio manco disse enquanto corria para perto de Karin.

Ela se assustou, estava perdida em pensamentos e não percebeu a chegada daqueles homens. Se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ter deixado o seu equipamento de luta na gruta e agora onde estaria o Sasuke? Os homens já haviam entrado na água em direção a ela, viu um homem na beirada da margem assistir os outros dois correm ávidos para toca-la. A única coisa que ela pode fazer foi gritar e se encolher próximas a uma enorme pedra.

A situação em questão de segundos havia sido mudada. Karin se manteve encolhida esperando o contato dos dedos sujos que nunca ocorreram. Ao invés disso ouviu um grito forte do homem magro que segurava o local que antes estava a própria mão. A água que antes era cristalina havia se tingido de um vermelho carmim e próxima a ela a mão decepada do homem boiava. Karin olhou para trás e viu Sasuke agachado sobre a pedra com a espada manchada em mãos.

- Saia da água Karin. Ele ordenou enquanto estendia uma seda grande para ela se cobrir.

- Agora vocês irão voltar pelo mesmo lugar que vinheram e se em um segundo eu sonhar que desejam tacar a sombra dessa mulher, garanto que arrancarei partes muito mais importantes de seus corpos podres. A voz dele saiu autoritária, mais do que isso; mortal.

Mais do que depressa aqueles bandidos saíram dali, quando o ferido tentou recuperar o membro decepado, Sasuke colocou a espada sobre ele e disse que agora ela pertencia aos peixes do rio e caso ele tentasse recuperar deceparia a outra.

No meio daquela confusão todas as roupas reservas da ruiva desceram rio abaixo. Por esse motivo ela teve que andar junto do moreno até a gruta enrolada naquela seda. Minutos depois ela soube que ele havia roubado daqueles patifes.

- Eu..eu..realmente não sei como agradecer. Ela disse assim que chegaram na gruta, ela ainda se recuperava do susto.

- Não há problema algum, você salvou minha vida e eu asseguro a sua honra para o Shino.

Pronto! Tava ai, mais uma vez Sasuke e sua boca grande. Estavam se dando tão bem e ele teve que tocar na ferida. Em questão de segundos o rosto dela mudou, se tingiu de vermelho assim como os cabelos dela.

- Mesmo depois de escapar da morte você permanece o mesmo! É inacreditável como eu quase morri pra salvar você. Saiba que Shino é um grande amigo, mas é claro, não lhe devo satisfações. Agora vendo como você nunca muda eu tenho certeza que desejo que Shino venha ser algo muito maior do que um amigo.

Ela despejou essas palavras sobre ele, não se importava com o fato de ele ter acabado de salva-la. Achou até bom ele tocar novamente nessa antiga ferida, agora ela podia dizer a plenos pulmões que o ninja dos insetos desejava algo mais com ela. E assim quem sabe convencer a si mesma daquela ideia.

- Mas ele não vai.

Sasuke falou firme enquanto apoiava sua espada na parede. Ele passou a se aproximar de Karin e a cada passo dado por ele ela recuava dois para o fundo da caverna. Quando ela sentiu as costas baterem no fundo da gruta, os musgos pequenos deslizarem no seu ombro ela o encarou e perguntou:

- Porque?

Um dos mais sínicos sorrisos nasceu nos lábios finos dele. Os dedos foram de encontro ao rosto dela impedindo-a de desviar os olhos dele.

- Sabe o porquê Karin? Sabe? _Ele perguntava baixo, prendendo o corpo dela com o dele.

– Eu não vou deixar!

Assim que essas palavras chegaram aos ouvidos dela, não houve tempo para o espanto. Os lábios que tentavam pronunciar algo foram tomados num beijo exigente da parte dele.

\ o /

O ultimo dia de escavação havia sido extremamente cansativo. Aquele dia estava reservado para varias vistorias e ainda restava uma cerimônia de inauguração durante a noite.

Hinata olhava o seu vestido sobre a cama, desde o dia que brigara com Neji não se falaram mais. Apenas o importante durante as missões, afinal eram ninjas e seus problemas não diziam respeito aos outros. Logo passara mais tempo ao lado de Gaara que nos últimos dias estava mais ausente do que o normal.

- Me desculpe, mas meu irmão está numa reunião com os conselheiros de Suna. Pediu que eu olhasse o andamento hoje.

Kankurou se desculpou pelo irmão enquanto acompanhava tudo o que era explicado pelos dois Hyuugas.

Finalmente haviam concluído a missão e agora minutos separavam Hinata da celebração. A única coisa que faltava para estar pronta era vestir o vestido, era uma linda peça. Presente de Gaara. No momento que recebera a peça, Hinata pensou em recusar, mas o seu lado feminino recusou recusar aquela bela peça. Como era um homem muito ocupado pediu que um ninja a entregasse o embrulho e dentro um bilhete escrito pelo Kage.

Compreendo que goste de cores claras.

Mas acredito que vinho combine na sua pele.

Espero que o presente seja de seu _agrado_.

Gaara.

Agora olhando a si mesma no espelho ela pode ver que seria loucura recusar aquele vestido. Mesmo sendo um presente de um amigo...isso mesmo Gaara era apenas um amigo, ela alegava mentalmente, para justificar ter aceitado.

A peça havia ajustado perfeitamente sobre o corpo dela, o tom vinho destacava mais a pele clara dela. O corpete era rígido com faixas do próprio tecido entrelaçadas entre sim; como um origami. A saia muito rodada, longa, mas sem volume, caia reta sobre as pernas. O assombro dela foi tamanho ao sentir um friozinho nas costas. Hinata olhou a frente do vestido e o trabalho manual do corpete já era de tirar o fôlego, mas as costas não tinha comparação. Um trabalho meticuloso havia sido feito utilizando apenas pedrarias. Na altura de seus pulmões, no centro estava uma bela pedra vermelha que lembrava muito um rubi e preso a essa saiam muitas cordas finas com pedrinhas brancas que lembravam diamantes. Toda a nudez das costas dela era tampada por essa rede de pedras sendo possível ver pequenas partes da pele de Hinata por entre os intervalos das linhas de diamantes na horizontal.

No fundo da caixa onde estava o vestido ela olhou um par de sapatos de tiras douradas que combinavam perfeitamente com o vestido. Eles poderiam ser vistos apenas quando ela andasse rapidamente, mas mesmo assim eram magníficos. Hinata não sabia onde nem como Gaara havia arrumado aquelas peças, mas concluiu que ele deveria ter alugado; afinal qual seria o preço daquela roupa? Decidiu que no dia seguinte mandaria devolver. Foi interrompida per uma batida na porta, deu uma ultima espiada no espelho e foi atender. Esperou achar Neji do outro lado, mas no lugar de perolados ela se deparou com verdes piscina.

- Boa Noite. Os olhos do ruivo varreram a imagem de Hinata. E não se recriminou nem um pouco pelos pensamentos que tomaram sua mente perante aquela visão.

- Boa Noite, Gaara-sama. A morena falou de forma desconcertada, o ruivo estava realmente bonito. Usava um traje marrom puxado para o vinho, o que fazia os cabelos dele e olhos destacarem mais. Uma ideia passou fraca pela mente dela, as roupas deles pareciam combinar, como um casal. Mas ela varreu essa ideia e concluiu que vinho deveria ser a cor preferida dele.

- É... ela começou sem jeito. Queria saber o porquê dele ter chegado assim, geralmente ele sempre avisava. E aquela aproximação estava deixando-a desconcertada; mas ela culpava o calor do deserto.

- Tomei a liberdade de busca-la. Estava à espera de outra pessoa? Ele perguntou de forma simples, admirado como o vestido ficara tão bem nela. De todas as mulheres que ele presenteara Hinata havia sido a mais bela.

- Não...não...eu-u...

Ahh, maldita gagueira! Ela teve vontade de xingar, mas na mesma velocidade que essa vontade surgiu ela se foi, no momento que a morena viu a mão direita de Gaara estendida para ela.

Diferente do que desejara, a entrada deles não havia sido silenciosa. Na verdade quando chegaram ao salão de festas do hotel as pessoas pararam. Para Hinata o tempo parou e eles se tornaram o centro de algo muito maior e interessante. Vários olhares se prenderam a eles, alguns curiosos e outros raivosos; vindos de moças desacompanhadas.

- Como sempre o nosso Kage nos surpreende! Um homem muito velho trajando um manto parecido com o de Kage disse alto chamando a atenção do outros próximos a ele. Não foi preciso Gaara ir até o local já que o homem veio rápido trazendo mais cinco homens parecidos com ele.

- Vejam se não é a nossa adorável ninja de Konoha! Um dos velhos falou enquanto rodeava Hinata a analisando.

- Tão bela...tão cara...digna de um Kage, não concordam? O velho que analisava a morena dos perolados falou enquanto olhava o raro byakugan.

- Deve ser extremamente honrada de pertencer ao clã chefiado por Hiashi. Um velho mais distante disse se aproximando dela também. Hinata estava tonta, por força do hábito havia olhado para a direita a procura de Neji, seu braço direito e válvula de escape. Mas no seu lugar estava o Kazekage. Percebendo o desconforto dela ela se retirou junto dela afirmado olhar outros convidados do evento.

- Me desculpe, esses conselheiros não mudam nunca. Ele falou sem jeito e deixou um sorriso quase imperceptível aparecer.

- Sei como é. Ela concordou, mas sua mente estava longe. Sabia que Neji não estava longe, era como se sentisse os olhos dele sobre si, mas não podia vê-lo.

O jantar foi anunciado onde vários pronunciamentos iram ocorrer e Hinata achou muito estranho a disposição da mesa. Ela ficara sentada ao lado direito de Gaara, na direita dela estava Neji. Os irmãos do Kage estavam a esquerda dele seguidos pelos velhos do conselho que não paravam de encara-la e cochichar entre as mangas dos mantos. Após alguns pronunciamentos e agradecimentos a ajuda estrangeira o jantar passou a ser servido. Pelo canto dos olhos Hinata via o primo comer silencioso e o olhar de algumas meninas sobre o mesmo. Hora ou outra Gaara puxava um assunto com ela, mas quem estava mais entretendo a herdeira era o irmão mais velho do Kage.

- E então, Hina, o que esta achando da sua ultima noite em Suna? Hinata pode ver Temari dar uma cotovelada em Kankurou pela liberdade não concedida. Mas Hinata nada disse, apenas sorria cordial e respondia a ele.

- É uma pena que você na vá ficar por mais tempo! É muito bacana ter você com agente. Ele falava entre varias colheres de comida.

- Obrigada. Eu também gostei muito de ter passado esse tempo aqui.

- Porque não fica mais? Ele quis saber, mas Hinata podia jurar um tom brincalhão na voz dele. Via os castanhos dele procurarem os verdes do irmão.

- Infelizmente não é possível, tem o meu clã também. Ela falou olhando para Neji que ouvia atentamente.

- É uma pena...mas nunca se sabe quando as coisa podem mudar. Vai que você se torna cidadã de Suna em tempo integral!

- Como assim? Ela estava realmente curiosa com aquele comentário.

- Nada...é apenas um pensamento do deserto. A sorte muda conforme os ventos. Vai que depois dessa missão você faça outras mais longas aqui.

Kankurou concluiu erguendo uma taça de vinho.

\0o0/

Hinata estava em pé na sacada de seu quarto apreciando uma taça de vinho junto a Gaara. Normalmente ela não gostava de beber, mas parecia que o clima do deserto mexia muito com as pessoas. Depois de muito tentarem eles conseguiram fugir dos olhares e deixaram o salão. Agora estavam aproveitando para conversarem sobre coisas das missões e como consequência coisas mais íntimas. Hinata sentiu o costumeiro frio noturno do deserto abater sobre o seu corpo e junto a isso o corpo de Gaara a cobriu. A morena não se desvencilhou do abraço, apenas permaneceu ali. Seguindo a isso ela pode sentir os lábios dele, diferente com o que perecia não eram frios. O gosto de vinho misturado ao gosto natural dele, as mãos tocando as pele das costas pelos vãos das pedras. Levou algum tempo para Hinata coresponder o beijo, se esticou um pouco mais se apoiando no pescoço dele.

- Você é uma miragem no deserto, Hinata. Ele falou enquanto entrava com ela, depositou as taças no chão mesmo e entrelaçou os dedos longos com os dela.

- Um oasis no meio de uma enorme inexistência.

Gaara disse essas palavras enquanto acariciava o rosto dela, beijava as bochechas, sussurrava palavras em uma antiga língua do deserto, inteligível aos ouvidos dela. Sentia toda a paixão dele em cada toque do ruivo. Ele a conduziu até a cama e apoiou a cabeça de Hinata nos grandes travesseiros. Depois disso se ajoelhou aos pés dela e de forma delicada retirou cada uma das sandálias dela.

Durante o período que Hinata esteve em Suna ela reparou que todos os dias era colocado uma bacia media com água próxima a entrada do banheiro. Ela nunca perguntou o porquê, mas hoje com Gaara ela pode descobri a utilidade. Ele pediu que ela se sentasse e passou a lavar os pés dela, era tão lenta a forma como ele realizava aquela tarefa que chegava a ser sensual. Após secar os pés dela Gaara tornou a conduzi-la para o centro da cama. Os longos dedos massageando os pés pequenos dela, depois de um tempo ele acrescentou os lábios. Hinata sentia que Gaara a acariciava como se estivesse adorando uma deusa. O ruivo começou a engatinhar sobre Hinata, a mão esquerda alisando a perna direita dela até parar na coxa. Hinata sentiu o toque levemente áspero da mão dele sobre sua pele, não pode deixar de esconder um arrepio de excitação.

Gaara tornou a tomar os lábios dela, de forma mais exigente, Hinata prendeu as duas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e o homem aproveitou para deitar com ela sentada sobre si. O Kage deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela enquanto mordiscava a orelha dela. Hinata ouviu o tilintar das pedras enquanto o vestido abandonava o corpo dela. O ajudou a se livrar das roupas dele e agora ambos estavam nus se acariciando. Ela podia sentir todo o desejo de Gaara comprimir sua coxa, mas ele não demonstrava ter pressa. Apenas a tocava das formas intimas mais impossíveis, arrancados dos lábios inchados dela os suspiros e pedidos mais contidos dela.

Sentia as coxas lisas de tanto prazer proporcionado pelos dedos e lábios dele. Sentia que mais um pouco não conseguiria acordar no dia seguinte devido à exaustão. E ainda eles estavam apenas nas caricias!

- Gaara.

Hinata susurrou enquanto arranhava levemente as costas dele. Não precisou mais nada para ele adentrar lentamente o corpo dela. Pedia que ela olhasse nos olhos dele enquanto a possuía inicialmente de uma forma lenta, mas ao mesmo tempo firme. Hinata perdeu a noção do tempo em que esteve por baixo com Gaara investindo contra o corpo dela. Perecia que ele queria retardar ao máximo o próprio orgasmo. Como se desejasse mante-la ali o maior tempo possível; como se quisesse grava-la em sua alma.

Hinata estava prestes a se desmanchar nos braços dele mais uma vez quando os movimentos dele se tornaram mais rápidos e como consequência os gemidos dela. Ele não gemia abertamente, mas Hinata o sentia esconder o rosto no vão do pescoço dela e a voz grave escapar rouca entre frases desconexas. Após um longo tempo Gaara a colocou sentada sobre ele e Hinata passou a se movimentar sobre ele. A essa altura os movimentos eram intensos e a Hyuuga não se importava em se conter. Sentia Gaara firme sob si, aquele calor abrasador tomando conta de si, Hinata deixou a cabeça pender para traz enquanto tinha o último orgasmo da noite. Ela sentiu mais algumas investidas dele e depois algo espesso escorrer de sua intimidade ate os lençóis. Sentiu os dedos do ruivo tatearem o rosto dela, beijando-a, pronunciando o impronunciável fora de quatro paredes.

Ele se retirou dela contrariado, naquele curto tempo que convivera com Hinata queria poder estar mais com ela. Sabia que ela era uma mulher que um homem sábio não deixava ir, mas ele também sabia que ela teria de ir, cedo ou mais tarde ela responderia o chamado de seu clã.

- Gaara_ a voz dela saiu sonolenta.

- Hum. Ele afastava os longos cabelos negros dela, das costas e se empenhava em distribuir beijos na região.

- Obrigada, pelo vestido. Amanha você pode devolve-lo? Ela perguntou divertida com ele tentando arrumar o cabelo dela.

- É seu. Ele falou próximo ao ouvido dela. Hinata se assutou, não poderia!

- Gaara...é um vestido realmente caro! Ela procurou os olhos dele.

- Eu sei...mandei fazer pra você.


	10. Chapter 10

Oi gente!( Sem vergonha desaparece e depois chega assim!) Bem tudo tem uma explicação e garanto que é um pouquinho melhor do que as di Kakashi! Primeiro eu estava normal...comecei a escrever e tudo o mais...depois não conseguia escrever mais e comecei a pensar que o que tinha escrito tava ruim. Depois tive uma outra ideia de fic com Neji e Hinata ( ainda escrevo essa tbm) e essa morreu de vez as ideias! Depois fiquei sem PC. Tipo cooler com probabilidade de dar problema. Essas coisas que ocorrem pra te deixar mais feliz com os zeros que diminuem na sua contas! Mas agora ta mais ou menos resolvido. Me lembro que recebi recados...mas agora não me lembro de quem falou isso...depois leio novamente e respondo pra cada um. Mas teve um que me marcou, foi sobre a habilidade sensorial da Karin...bem...bem...eu sou autora ( risama malefia estilo titio orochi KUKUKUKu) Brincadeira...na hora nem me liguei nisso...parei para ver sobre isso depois do recado...mas fazer o que? Quis que ela tivesse abandonado aquela vida ninja e vivesse como uma civil ( Inner e vê acha que essa desculpa vai colar? Autora cruza os dedos pra dar certo *o*) Enfim...brincadeira, vou ficar mais ligada nessas coisas de agora em diante...ate pq essa fic ta chegando no final...doi o coração pensar nisso! Bem... desde já agradeço os comentários que sempre me alegram e espero que gostem de mais um capitulo.

O retorno para Konoha estava bem longe do que havia sido a ida para Suna. Hinata não falava com o primo, não sabia exatamente o por quê. O sol começava a se pôr no horizonte, Hinata estava cansada da longa corrida, queria chegar o mais rápido possível em casa. _Mas ainda faltava um dia de caminhada! _Esse pensamento deixou a moral da morena mais baixa do que já estava. A verdade era que ela estava na esperança de resolver sua situação com Neji, já eram adultos e ela prometera a si mesma que seria mais forte. Não desejava mais ficar a sombra do primo.

- Neji. Vamos descansar?

A voz da morena saiu fraca, baixa e meio insegura. Assim que ela viu o primo diminuir sua velocidade e indicar uma clareira, um suspiro aliviado saiu dos lábios dela.

A morena começou a preparar a refeição enquanto ele arrumava os sacos de dormir e como de costume nenhuma palavra foi trocada.

Õ.õ

Tarde da noite os perolados dela procuraram os do primo, esses estavam serrados, porém já o conhecia tempo suficiente para saber que ele não dormia.

- N..Neji?_Ela chamou incerta. Tamanha foi a surpresa dela quando viu os olhos dele encontrarem com os dela. " Mas e agora! O que dizer?"_ O rapaz emitiu um som indicando sua atenção para ela e que falasse algo.

A voz havia sumido, Hinata não sabia por onde começar. Sentia que tinha que se desculpar, mas pelo o que? Ela não havia errado ou havia?

- Eu..e-eu apenas..._maldita gagueira que retornara.

- Vou fazer a ronda, descanse.

A voz dele saiu sem emoção, assim como ele falava com ela quando eram crianças. Durante o terrível tempo o qual ele odiou a família primária. Hinata sentiu finalmente todos aqueles anos de distanciamento retornarem naquelas palavras e agora que via as costas largas do primo se afastar ela se sentiu mais sozinha e perdida.

Õ.õ

Os portões da vila da folha se tornaram maiores a medida que os dois Hyuugas se aproximavam dele. Hinata não se lembrava de quando havia adormecido, mas se lembrava de acordar e ver o saco de dormir de Neji intocado. Correu os olhos preocupada pelo acampamento e deparou com ele parado próximo a uma clareira secundaria perdido em pensamentos esperando por ela. Assim que a morena retornou com suas coisas devidamente arrumadas ele iniciou a corrida sem nada dizer. Hora ou outra olhava para trás para ver se Hinata estava bem.

Agora parada no portal de entrada ela agradecia mentalmente o seu retorno e desejava desesperadamente conversar com suas amigas. Havia tanto o que dizer, tanto para chorar!

Fora recebida com cumprimentos respeitosos pelos habitantes de seu clã. Ela apenas acenava confirmando os cumprimentos. Assim que chegou a casa principal foi ao seu quarto se limpar da viagem e mais tarde iria falar com seu pai.

Õ.ó

Karin ainda estava entorpecida pelo o que havia ocorrido na gruta durante aquela manhã. O gosto dos lábios do moreno estavam gravados em cada canto da boca dela assim como cada toque dele. Sentada próxima àquela fogueira olhando Sasuke adormecido ela se permitiu recordar.

Karin pov's on

Sentiu os lábios de Sasuke comprimirem os dela. Devido a forte pressão exercida por ele, a ruiva não pode deixar de entreabrir os lábios. Aproveitando a oportunidade o moreno forçou a passagem de sua língua para a boca dela. Karin pode jurar que sentiu um choque percorrer por todo o seu corpo quando sentiu suas línguas se tocarem. Mas aquele contato não estava sendo o suficiente, a medida que o Uchiha explorava aquele beijo, a mão direita dele passou a procurar falhas no tecido que ocultavam o corpo dela. Sem afastar o próprio corpo que prendia o dela na parede ele tateava a lateral do corpo dela e assim que encontrou o calor da pele de Karin ele passou a alisar o local.

A ruiva já sentia o corpo mole e extremamente quente somente com aquele contato. Mesmo com toda a umidade do local ela sabia que mais um pouco não aguentaria. Suspirou ao sentir os dedos longos dele tocarem sua coxa esquerda e sem aviso ele puxou a mesma perna e a prendeu na própria cintura. Karin sentia o chão sumir com aqueles toques tão rudes da parte dele, queria empurra-lo, mas sempre fora atraída pelo lado bandido dele.

Arfou a procura do precioso ar e tentou reencotrar sua sanidade. Nisso ele passou a atacar o pescoço da ruiva enquanto apertava uma nádega dela. Escorregou as pontas dos dedos da região contornando a intimidade dela e terminou na virilha. Karin sentia algo incomodo no seu baixo ventre, algo que se agitava mais a cada toque íntimo dele. Assim que sentiu o lóbulo de sua orelha ser capturada pelos dentes dele ela sentiu o corpo tremer e o calor do corpo dele abandonar o dela. Ela abriu os olhos assustada e um pouco envergonhada pelo o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Tentou focalizar o rosto de Sasuke que sorria para ela de forma presunçosa.

- Viu como eu não vou deixar.

Karin pov's off

Somente aquelas lembranças já eram suficientes para deixa-la em chamas novamente, abraçou os joelhos na esperança de afastar o desejo que tornou a arder.

- Não vai dormir?_ A voz dele cortou o silencio da noite. Ela se assustou já que pensou que o moreno dormira. Apesar de tudo ele deveria descansar muito para se recuperar totalmente.

- Já estou indo.

\ . /

A manha chegou quente, Sasuske havia acordado primeiro, como de costume. Foi fazer sua higiene e não conseguia retirar o sorriso vitorioso dos lábios. A verdade era que ele estava totalmente maravilhado ao ver como Karin desmanchara em seus braços apenas com seus toques. Queria provar mais daquilo, aquele jogo de provocações era algo que ele adoraria jogar com ela; subjuga-la até o limite de suas fantasias.

Agora olhava para a mulher que dormia de forma desconcertada, apesar de ser uma ninja já havia tempo que ela esquecera do desconforto das florestas. Chegou mais perto dela e retirou umas folhas que estavam nos fios flamejantes, ela apenas se moveu.

Vendo que ela não acordava passou a preparar o café e assim que o cheiro de comida invadiu o local ele viu a ruiva se levantar e esfregar os olhos enquanto as mãos tateavam a procura dos óculos. Resmungou algo e foi se arrumar.

O caminho de retorno estava bem diferente da ida desesperada dela. Um clima tenso havia se instalado sobre ela, a verdade era que não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia ocorrido na gruta, até havia sonhado com a cena, porém o moreno não se afasta; ele concluía os seus desejos.

Absorta em seus pensamentos nem reparou quando entraram no imenso portão de Konoha. Imediatamente foram até o prédio da Hokage informar de seu retorno.

- Muito bem Karin. Você realizou a tarefa com sucesso! A voz enérgica da loira saia de trás de uma imensa pilha de papeis._ Sasuke você está suspenso de sua pena ate estar completamente curado. Peço que passe no hospital para realizar exames, dispensados!

¬.¬

O dia havia sido terrivelmente chato para Sasuke. Passara o dia todo realizando exames e mais inúmeros testes no hospital. Concluíram que o maior perigo tinha passado, agora era repouso e uma boa alimentação. A lua já estava alta no céu quando o Uchiha recebera alta.

Retornava rápido para casa, a única coisa que queria era o silêncio do distrito abandonado de seu clã. Chegou e deparou com prato feito sobre a mesa da cozinha e um bilhete de Karin escrito, jantar.

Vira que ela se empenhara em fazer uma comida forte, sorriu ao pensar que mesmo depois de tudo ela ainda se preocupava com ele. No final ela nunca havia deixado de gostar dele, apenas reprimia os seus sentimentos e tentava se consolar em outro.

Comera e fora para o quarto. Durante o banho demorado para se livrar da sujeira e cheiro de hospital; ele não pode parar de relembrar a cena da gruta. Ele vinha tentando negar o seu desejo crescente por ela mas naquele dia não pode mais. Estava queimando por dentro somente em pensar nas mãos do Aburame tocando-a. Enquanto se lavava ele sentia a excitação crescer. Queria te-la, fazer os suspiros dela tornarem gritos. Secou o corpo e vestiu uma calça larga para dormir. Mas antes não pode deixar de ir ao quarto dela, ver se dormia. Como de costume ele se pôs a observa-la. Como sempre o corpo dela estava coberto por um lençol branco, os óculos do lado num criado e os cabelos destacavam sobre os travesseiros.

Viu que ela estava meio inquieta naquela noite, arfava levemente, as pálpebras tremiam levemente durante o sono. Se aproximou parar ver se ela estava bem e não teve surpresa ao ver os lábios dela suspirarem pelo nome dele. Novamente ele foi retomado pelo desejo de toma-la, tocou o rosto dela com as costas da mão direita e isso a despertou do sono.

Com a visão destorcida o gesto automático de apanhar os óculos foi impedido pelas mãos do Uchiha. Ele se sentou na lateral da cama e a puxou para perto e sem demora tomou os lábios dela. Não era preciso ver com clareza para Karin saber quem a beijava. Poderia beijar um milhão de bocas diferentes que jamais confundiria aquele gosto forte, aquela forma abusada de lhe tomar, como se ela não estivesse fazendo nada alem da obrigação.

Ah! Uchihas e sua mania de acreditar que o mundo gira para eles!

Não resistiu aquele toque, não mais, estava cansada de lutar contra aquele desejo. Deixou os dedos prenderem nos fios negros da nuca dele procurando aprofundar mais o toque. Começou a puxar o moreno para deitar com ela, sem descolar os lábios do dela Sasuke se acomodou sobre o corpo dela. As mãos deslizavam pelos músculos das costas dele, sentia cada músculo contrair com o toque das pontas dos dedos dela. Ainda separados pelo lençol Karin permitiu que ele acomodasse entre suas pernas e cruzou os pés nas costas dele.

De forma alguma ele se espantou com aquele gesto dela. Na verdade estava gostando daquela ousadia, mas até quando? Pressionou sua ereção contra o corpo da ruiva e como resposta ouviu um gemido arrastado.

Karin sentiu ele soltar um risinho contra seu pescoço. Queria trocar de posição, mas Sasuke simplesmente a mantinha presa sobre si de uma forma extremamente torturante e gostosa. Ao mesmo tempo que gostaria de mostrar não ser mais uma nas mãos dele, desejava ser mais subjugada. Desejava mais e mais estar sob os desejos nada castos dele, sentiu o lençol afastar de seu corpo e os beijos dele passaram a descer em direção ao seios. Sentiu o perfume da pele dela e olhou divertido para as sardas pequenas na região. Não demorou em abaixar uma alça da camisola expondo um seio enquanto isso passou a apertar o outro por cima do tecido.

A mulher soltou um gemido de dor perante aquilo, queria que ele a tocasse com mais carinho. Mesmo com o gemido de protesto Sasuke não diminuiu a pressão sobre seus apertos pelo corpo dela e se dedicou acariciar o seio com a língua. Karin sentia uma confusão de sentimentos em seu peito, ao mesmo tempo que sentia vergonha pela forma exposta que estava, sentia extremamente excitada pela forma como o Uchiha a estava tomando. Sem uma real permissão, sem palavras de retratação por suas atitudes rudes. Apenas a estava tomando conforme o seu desejo, como ele sempre fazia em todas as coisas. Sasuke sempre pegava tudo o que era dela e nada dava em troca. Mas ainda sim ela não se recriminava ao sentir ele ergue-la e a sentar sobre o colo dele. Posicionou cada uma das pernas nas laterais do corpo dele, sentiu em cada uma de suas coxas o aperto firme das mãos levemente calejadas dele. Não pode conter mais um gemido de dor misturado com prazer. Estava apreciando aquele jeito bandido dele durante o sexo.

- Você gosta? Ele perguntava ao pé do ouvido dela. A voz rouca de prazer, carregada de ironia.

- Um..hun. Sons meios desconexos saiam dos lábios dela enquanto ele mordia o vão do pescoço dela.

A ruiva sentiu a brisa fresca chocar contra as próprias costas desnudas, separou dos lábios dele pera que a pequena camisola abandonasse o corpo. Novamente o moreno colocou Karin deitada e tornou a deitar sobre ela. Brincava com a lateral da calcinha dela, o único tecido que o impedia de ver-la completamente. Sentiu as unhas dela arranharem suas costas e descerem ate o cós de suas calças. Karin não se conteve em dar uma boa apertada na região, o rapaz não se conteve em sussurrar palavras obcenas entre palavrões nos ouvidos dela.

Analisou a pele sem marcas dela, achava incrível que depois de todas as vezes que ela havia sido mordida nas batalhas para lhe dar chakra ela não tenha ficado com nenhuma marca pelo corpo. De certa forma isso o agradou, agora o corpo dela ficava livre para ser marcado de uma forma muito mais agradável aos olhos dele. Resolveu livra-la da ultima peça de roupa e passou a deslizar a língua sem pudor pelo umbigo dela, indo em direção a sua intimidade. Não foi surpresa para ela sentir o moreno afastar suas pernas e a colocar extremamente exposta no alcance do rosto dele. A situação seguinte se tornou inexplicável aos lábios dela, sentia uma mão dele sobre o seio, a boca trabalhando em sua intimidade enquanto a mão livre a impedia de fechar as pernas. Karin tinha certeza que não iria mais aguentar, antes os gemidos baixos se tornaram altos e constantes. Mais alguns toques dele, o corpo rígido dela, um gemido prolongado carregado de satisfação preencheu o local.

Os olhos levemente embaçados dela ficaram pretos, como se a luz do mundo houvesse se apagado e existisse apenas aquela incrível sensação de satisfação. Sentiu o corpo dele comprimir o dela novamente contra a cama, com os pés ela passou a deslizar a calça dele e para a surpresa dela, aquela peça era a única coisa que escondia a nudez dele.

Ao mesmo tempo que se sentiu afoita por ver o seu amor de adolescência nu sobre si, um certo desconforto também surgiu. "E agora?"_ apesar de manter seus sentimentos por ele, Karin jamais pensou em como seria fazer sexo com alguém. E a famosa duvida cresceu em si, vai doer? Essa certa relutância não passou despercebida pelos olhos de ônix.

- O que foi? Ele perguntou com o seu tom naturalmente rude, mas realmente estava preocupado com a súbita mudança dela.

- E..que eu estou com medo! Ela não fez rodeios. Sabia como a paciência dele era longa.

- Medo...de que? _Ele questionou enquanto tentava manter as pernas dela abertas enquanto ela tentava encolhe-las.

- Doer. Ao ouvir isso ele soltou um bufo de descrença. Era só o que faltava! Uma mulher com medo de fazer o dever de toda mulher.

Percebendo que ele nada dizia ela ficou olhando para ele, tentando focalizar no rosto meio distorcido dele.

- O que quer que eu diga? Não tem como eu falar nada, não sou mulher!

Sasuke já estava zangando com aquilo, depois de tudo ela me vinha com aquela.

- Mas...e..se

- Cala a boca, Karin.

Ele falou rabugento colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dela. A ruiva tentou estapear-lo pela audácia, mas teve as duas mãos presas no alto de sua cabeça. Para a surpresa dela, Sasuke a beijou de uma forma menos exigente, era carinhoso e demorado. E em minutos aquela ideia de dor insuportável a abandonara, sem delongas ele adentrou o corpo dela. E abafou o gemido de dor com os lábios. Iniciou pequenas investidas contra o corpo dela e como esperado recebeu pequenos gemidos doloridos. Procurou aumentar os movimentos e nessa altura o prazer já havia ganhado lugar nos gemidos dela.

Por incrível que parecesse aos olhos dela, a ruiva estava gostando da investidas de certa forma violentas. Sentia o corpo do moreno ir e vir contra o seu e mesmo sendo a sua primeira vez não estava desgostosa. Desde o principio soubera que romance era algo que o moreno desconhecia ou ignorava. Deixou as mãos correrem livres pelo corpo dele decorando cada músculo que tanto a fascinava.

Sentiu o corpo ser virado para ele e Sasuke pediu que ela apoiasse na cabeceira. Não demorou para que fortes investidas iniciassem novamente e a fim de impedir o choque da cabeça dela contra a parede ele puxava os cabelos vermelhos. Em meio aquela dor que era sobreposta pelo prazer das investidas a mulher não suportou. Se desfez em prazer sobre o órgão dele e logo em seguida ele a inundou também.

Sentiu o corpo de Sasuke afundar na cama e a puxar de certa forma desengonçada. Karin sentia o coração tão acelerado que cogitou na possibilidade dele saltar do peito. Apenas procurou se aconchegar no peito dele enquanto procurava normalizar a respiração. Passados alguns minutos a ruiva sentiu o corpo dele remexer ao seu lado certificando que ela estava acordada.

- O que foi?_Perguntou incomodada com as mãos dele que estavam inquietas nas costas dela.

- Nada...apenas te esperando pra segunda rodada.

( . )

Hiashi estava a espera de Neji e Hinata. Após sua conversa com Ayah ele estava mais do que certo da sua decisão. Soube que ambos haviam chegado e se recolhido para descanço, escolheu por convoca-los após o jantar. Assim eles estariam com a cabeça clara para tudo o que ele desejava falar.

Para o líder do clã Hyuuga o dia estava ocorrendo dentro das duas normalidades. Acordara cedo, vistoriara o treino dos outros membros, reuniões com a hokage, reuniões com os membros do clã, com os membros dos outros clãs. Tudo dentro do planejado, refeições rápidas e entre uma colherada ou outra uma espiada em Ayah. Essa estranhamente estava mais reluzente do que antes. Hiashi não saberia dizer, mas ela estava com uma beleza alem do normal aos olhos dele. Rapidamente ele se trancou em seu escritório a fim de colocar uma papelada em dia, passou a mão pelo primeiro documento quando ouviu a voz de Ayah nervosa no corredor. Ela estava agitada e o rosto com pequenos tons de vermelho quando o patriarca Hyuuga abriu a porta do escritório pra ver o que ocorria no corredor.

- Senhor peço que não o importune! Ela falava alto e gesticulava nervosa. Outro aspecto que Hiashi havia reparado nela, Ayah estava muito nervosa ultimamente. Na realidade ela estava chegando aos extremos com bastante facilidade nos últimos dias. Concluiu que a noite iria falar com ela e procurar entender o porque.

Mas os pensamentos dele foram afastados quando vira a razão do nervosismo anormal de Ayah; Guido. O velho estava no corredor discutindo com a mulher e insistia em passar.

- Senhor...peço que não o atrapalhe! Marque um horário, creio que o senhor não tenha agendado nada com Hiashi-sama! _Hiashi poderia jurar que mais um pouco ela gritaria de vez com ele.

- E desde quando preciso de horário! Eu sou um dos conselheiros desse clã! E pelo o que me parece você esta muito interada a agenda de Hiashi, posso saber em que mais esta a par?

Ayah olhou ultrajada pela insinuação do velho, ela não pode se segurar antes mesmo de pensar novamente a mão direita dela espalmou no rosto errugado. Em seguida ela pós as mãos sobre a boca espantada pela própria ação.

- Como ousa...sua! _Guido parou na posição de luta do Hyuuga.

- Basta! _ Essa foi a única palavra dita pelo líder do clã.

Guido e Ayah voltaram sua atenção para o homem.

- Hiashi-sama...eu não..._Ela não sabia por onde começar. Sabia que deveria ser castigada,bater em um conselheiro, onde estava com a cabeça?

- Hiashi essa! O dedo longo e enrugado apontava para a moça.

- Guido vi tudo o que ocorreu. Peço desculpas por ela. Venha o que te trás mais uma vez aqui?

Hiashi falou dando espaço para o velho passar, já estava farto das vezes em que ele ia ate ali para dizer absolutamente nada.

\$.$/

- Qual seria o assunto? A voz cansada do patriarca mostrou que ele não queria rodeios. Estava cheio de coisas para concluir.

- Bem...nao quero rodeios. Vim lhe falar sobre uma grande preocupação minha.

O Velho falou de uma forma que prendeu a atenção do outro, afinal ele vira a seriedade nos olhos miúdos e opacos dele.

- E o que seria?

- Bem Hiashi...tenho me preocupado com uma possível mancha sobre a família principal. Tenho notado há tempos um mal que aos poucos vem se instalando sobre a a casa principal.

_Mas sobre o que aquele velho queria falar...disse que seria direto e na verdade estava sendo mais indireto que antes! _Hiashi pensou enquanto o via enrolar os dedos entre as magas do kimono branco impecável. Hiashi sabia que Hanabi iria lhe dar problemas, estava de namoricos com um moleque de fora do clã. Mas isso não era para tanto, ele já havia falado com ela e estava sendo bastante rígido com ela.

- Bem...se for sobre Hanabi...

- Não tem nada a ver com sua segunda._ Ele viu com gosto a careta de desgosto no rosto de Hiashi. Sabia como ele adiava ser cortado...mas esperara por tanto tempo para fazer o que iria fazer agora. – É sobre você Hiashi.

- Eu? O que eu teria feito para manchar a família principal. Caso eu saiba... tenho feito muitas coisas para agradar ambos os lados enquanto não são destruídas as diferenças entre as famílias.

- E entre essas medidas inclui dormir com a conzinheira vinda da família secundaria?

Agora ele tinha acertado em cheio...em toda sua vida Guido desejou ver como era ter um Hiashi acuado e frustrado. Viu o rosto dele sempre lívido adquirir leves rugas de preocupação. Algo próximo a indignação e surpresa passaram pelo rosto do mais novo.

- E o que te faz presumir isso? A voz geralmente firme do líder estava caltelosa, era como se ele escolhesse cada paravra.

- Bem...a sua própria preocupação em escolher essa pergunta. Ter tempo para pensar.

- Mas..._ Hiashi tentou reagir.

- Eu os vi na cozinha Hiashi, a sua própria organização o prejudica. Você nunca se atrasa pra um compromisso, por mais que não gosto você os cumpre com perfeição e tem todos os seus atos registrados. Foi fácil ao chegar aqui e não te encontrar, segui sua lista de pagamentos o que me levou a cozinha. Você estava se agarrando com aquela garota. Enfim...sei que é um homem mais do que atarefado...vou lhe dizer o que quero.

Ele andou um pouco pelo local examinando a decoração ou a quase falta dela. Uma marca de Hiashi, um luxo simples. Guido torceu o nariz ao ver uma foto de família antiga, quando Hiashi fora escolhido para suceder o controle dos Hyuuga.

- Eu quero tudo o que é seu e que nunca deveria ter sido. Vou destruirir com sua imagem impecável e arrasta-lo para lama. Quero ver se aquela vadia ira ampara-lo enquanto se torna a vergonha dessa família enquanto eu o substituo como purificador e libertador dessa família. Sempre zelei pelos bons costumes e sempre soube que você erraria. Não foi na sua entrada...mas será na saída. _ ele gargalhou_ Hiashi acho bom você me entregar tudo e mantenho esse seu casinho entre nos ou vamos pela via mais dura, porem não menos interessante. Eu o desmascaro em frente ao conselho.

A essa altura Hiashi já estava de pé com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa. Os documentos amassados em representação do que ele desejava fazer com o pescoço de Guido.

- Saia! Hiashi rugiu entre dentes.

- Pode esbravejar o quanto quiser...mas sabe que não estou errado. Sabe o que o anciões pensam sobre o envolvimento entre membros da família secundaria e primaria.

- EU DISSE SAIA!

Assim que viu por sua janela Guido deixar a entrada da casa principal Hiashi socou a mesa. Não havia palavras para o que ele sentia, mais uma vez era posto entre a cruz e a espada. Primeiro o seu irmão e agora isso. Tinha a vaga noção que Ayah ter entrada no local, ele passou as mãos pelos longos fios de seu cabelo em sinal de preocupação e desconforto. A morena chegou próxima a ele cautelosa.

- Ouvi gritos. Algo errado? Ela quis saber enquanto via o homem geralmente tão forte apoiar a testa sobre o tampo da mesa. O que ocorreu em seguida foi fora do entendimento dela. Hiashi se levantou rápido de sua cadeira, mas não tomou os lábios dela. Ele caiu de joelhos aos pés dela, desnorteado, enfurecido, desprotegido. Ayah sentiu os braços dele fecharem ao redor de sua cintura e a cabeça apoiar em seu ventre. Ela apenas deixou as mãos pequenas envolverem a cabeça dele e os dedos afagarem os fios longos.


End file.
